Two Princes (Maroon's Story)
by Denim Jean
Summary: D'Jok loses control over the ball. Maroon, a mysterious new character, makes wonders. What a great player! But first, he'll need to convince Aarch and protect her from Technoid. Stevens will say sth. about that. D'Jok-Maroon-Stevens triangle. Disclaimer: I do not own GF (or any song* I may mention or 'Hollow man', from which I got part of the M's past story). Note: I added an OST!
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

She has finally escaped from her prison cell. Alone. In fact, the other cells have been empty like _forever_ she's been locked in here, which is odd. But she doesn't care. She _can't_ care now. Some Technoid robots are chasing after her, but she manages to knock them down easily in spite of wearing low rider tight jeans. Luckily, they are more stupid than they seem. Aaaand she's quite well-built for a teenager.

She hears some distant voices on the other side of a door nearby. So she opens it with great care just to check what happens. Some men are busy with the cargo of a large spaceship. The doors are open and unwatched.

_Great!_ Maroon thinks.

She sneaks into the spaceship unseen. After a few hours, they land in Akillia.

_Good heavens! Better than I expected! I'm _home_!_ She thinks unable to believe it, relieved.

The men seem tired and in need for some coffee or rest. That's what she thinks when they land in a parking lot, come out and head to the cafeteria. Therefore, this dark-haired 16-year-old beauty takes this chance to sneak out and leave for good.

Maroon heads back home, an empty apartment at the outskirts of town, which reminds her it's the first place the Technoid will look when they find out she's missing. She's got no one to warn about that, because she's got no family left. Her parents have been long gone dead.

_I should try at least. Get some stuff. Then leave. Hide wherever. And probably freeze to death tonight._ She ponders helplessly.

She's walking aimlessly and distractedly until a football ball gets in her way. A red-haired guy of her age is chasing it, coming straight to her. Maroon smiles at this tiny distraction and shows off a bit too blatantly of her ability to do some acrobatics with the ball before she kicks it back to his feet. He's beyond amazed.

[Possible OST: _Fade into Darkness_ by Avicii]

"Wow! That was _amazing_…" He says, staring at her a bit indiscreetly. Those low rider jeans are not helping and she knows that.

"You're welcome." She says blushing, moving her feet as if leaving the spot.

"Wait, wait! I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Maroon. And you are…?"

"D'Jok. Nice to meet you." He smiles at her in a way she feels warm and welcome. "So… where did you learn that from?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I guess it's the beginner's luck."

"No way, girl. You're not a beginner. I can tell. Would you like to play with us?"

"Us?" She sees no one else.

"I mean, the Snow Kids. Akillia is going to have a new team this year and the coach is looking for the best players he can get. Didn't you know? Let me take you to him! He'll be impressed!" He thinks that if she stays with them, he'll be able to see her again, which makes him feel thrilled. He likes her looks.

"Oh, I don't know. I should probably go. I…"

"Please, come! It'll be great! You can stay with us even! Live and train on the premises. It's not luxurious, but I'm sure it'll impress you."

_Stay with them? On the premises? Maybe I don't have to freeze to death now…_ She thinks. She finally accepts.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Unbelievable_ by EMF]

D'Jok faces Maroon on an open field. It's beginning to snow again. This one-to-one is the most thrilling game Aarch has seen in years because they're not precisely neck and neck: D'Jok was meant to be one Aarch's greatest discoveries and yet this girl not only is able to outmatch him, but she's _teasing_ him. D'Jok can't help but at least try to catch up and see her slender figure fade from his very eyes before he can do anything to get the ball back.

_God, I'm enjoying this more than I expected! She's… terrific at this! _He thinks with awe.

Suddenly, he feels as if a spaceship with huge propellers is sending waves of fire and might throughout his whole body, generating an unfamiliar warmth within his chest. He sighs as he stares at her.

"Enough!" Aarch yells at them after having enjoyed the show.

"Aarch, she's one of the best you may get. You've seen what she can do." D'Jok tells his coach panting.

"God, you're right. She's even better than you. She's perfect! Where the hell was she hiding all this time?" Aarch feels elated and giggles as if he cannot believe his luck.

Maroon comes back to them smiling.

"Maroon, I'm glad to announce you're officially a member of this team, that is, if you're interested." Aarch tells her seriously but gladly.

"Sure!" She's so excited about it right now that she doesn't realize of the consequences. She frowns. "Oh, hum… Aarch, may I speak to you in private. I'm sorry, D'Jok, can you please excuse us for a few minutes?"

D'Jok leaves.

"What is it, Maroon?"

"I'd love to be part of the team." She answers sadly. "But I can't. Let me explain."

[Possible OST: Coolio's _Gangsta's Paradise_]

She tells him about her escape, about the Technoid army of robots chasing after her, about the reason behind all this: the fact that she had taken part in a secret scientific project on the Technoid premises to attain physical invisibility with a strong combination of drugs (which is different from what the pirates do, which is enabled thanks to a technological devise) and its eventual failure. Her boss had planned to kill them all, but she spared her. She does not know why, but he did and later he died. So she'll never know. She swears she's innocent, that she knew nothing at the time. Thus, she's been chased by Technoid because they think she knows what happened and believe her guilty. So there's no chance she can stay here, because she would become a public figure if she were to become a member of the team. They would come after her and get her again. Imprison her again without a trial, _again_.

"I have to leave the premises before they try to blame you or anyone here. I'm sorry." She sheds a tear.

Aarch thinks about this and decides she's too valuable as a team member, that he must try something to make her stay. He's got an idea: get Adium's and the Flux Society's help. He tells her to stay in the meantime and not make herself visible yet.

"Call your parents and tell them not to worry." Aarch says.

"My parents died long ago. I've got no one to call either." She answers sadly.

Aarch feels as if a rusty piece of iron is being wildly rubbed and scratched, making this typical screeching awful noise which tortures his soul instead of his ears – which is even worse. D'Jok feels like this too: He's listened to every bit of this conversation.

_No parents? Like me? OMG…_ D'Jok has been unable to restrain himself from eavesdropping and he's now frozen with astonishment and fear – for her safety, for the impending fate of losing her. _How can I save her? God, I must _do_ something!_


	2. Chapter 2: Paradise

**Chapter 2: Paradise**

[Possible OST: _On a Day Like Today_, by Brian Adams]

Adium's and the Flux Society's protection is granted after a bit of trouble. This secret project has shaken the brand image they had from this company and they start to believe that the pirates might be right about what they claim. Nevertheless, this information has not made public. At least not yet, although the pirates themselves know how to get secret information, so they probably already know about this. They fear this issue may get out of hand.

Technoid has been warned about it by these authorities, that they must not touch her, under no circumstances, until the whole football competition is over.

_It's fine for now, although it isn't a permanent solution. I will have to escape like the pirates do eventually. Once the final is over, … what will I do exactly? I mean, if I had to leave now, … I'm clueless! _Maroon thinks with some fear.

Maroon and the rest, who are already friends, are thrilled about the news and they celebrate. D'Jok is highly relieved.

"Thank God you're safe now!" He whispers into her ear while he's hugging her. She blushes a bit with this comment and as his strong arms lift her whole body and swing her in a loop motion.

They dance and laugh. Maroon even plays some songs on the piano and the guitar for them. She's a great performer! Her version of _Part of Me_ by Katy Perry is awesome.

Aarch, standing by the door at this teenage party, has a prudent smile of his face. She's not known him for long, but she perfectly knows what that means: the time limit is not a much appreciated guarantee of safety. In fact, Aarch expected a deeper compromise from the legal authorities. Maroon too.

_I know I cannot make long-term personal connections, have no long-term relationships – which means no enduring friendship or love can take place. A pity, 'cos I had started to fancy D'Jok._ She thinks while she's dancing with him at the party, staring at him. He smiles at her then and holds her waist with great care. This sends a shivering sensation through her spine. She smiles back with a bittersweet mixture of tranquility, sincerity and acknowledged sadness. He doesn't notice she may be a bid sad.

[Possible OST: _Butterfly_, by Crazy Town]

Apparently, D'Jok doesn't go that far as regards the long-term sad consequences of this limited protection, but he's acknowledged to himself he likes her company... very much:

_I'd have this smile only for myself, with such greed in my mind I've never come across. I'd train with her all day long, day after day, until we fall on the floor exhausted, panting, but smiling carefree. I'd protect her during and after the competition, no matter who says what. She'd look at me with those dark eyes with a spark of violet at the edges with so much innocence and confidence and I'd answer back with mine, with love… _He thinks as if he's in a dream. _I have to taste these rosy lips someday…_

Aarch realizes of D'Jok's attitude, takes Maroon aside from the group and warns her. She tells him she has sensed this, that she'll be responsible and leave it as a mere friendship. She doesn't acknowledge her feelings openly, though.

* * *

A large monitor displays Maroon's visage and some personal information stored in a huge database.

"Well done. This is actually more than I had initially expected." Sonny Blackbones says. "I understand your intrigue about her. You were right. We _need_ her – and she'll need us as well eventually. We've got to contact her as soon as possible."

"I know." Stevens answers with confidence and a smile on his face. "Besides, she's got talent at playing football."

"And besides that, she's such a beautiful creature. You hadn't even thought about it, right?" Sonny says with irony.

* * *

The Snow Kids train madly under Aarch's instructions. No one complains, although they end up exhausted – and it's only midday. There's still the afternoon training session left.

"Good Lord, I feel as if a train had run over me!" Tia exclaims to Mei and Maroon when they arrive at their room.

"You bet." Mei adds.

Maroon starts to sing _The Lazy Song_ by Bruno Mars with a funny undertone. Both Tia and Mei sing along with her and giggle. Maroon starts making dumb poses and moves as if acting out the lyrics – the girls love it.

The boys hear it all and can't help but smile and comment on it.

"I couldn't agree more!" Micro-Ice exclaims and hums the song at the girl's rhythm.

"Gosh, her voice is so heavenly…" D'Jok whispers to himself.

"Did you say something?" Rocket asks him.

"No, it's nothing." He answers absently.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Paradise_, by Coldplay]

The afternoon training is also hard, but Maroon is too grateful for this small piece of heaven – in spite of the time limit and the snow, of course. Maroon teases D'Jok again. It's funny because she doesn't feel like teasing anyone else – just him. They all enjoy the show and laugh at him, though.

The first match will soon take place. They're all thrilled to take part in it.

* * *

Some weeks go by and Maroon and the Snow Kids are doing better than Aarch had expected. It seems like their debut was excellent. They've progressed a lot.

One night before a difficult match against the Shadows, Maroon can't sleep properly and decides to sip something and try to calm down in the living room. She's been thinking too much about her chances of escape and survival.

[Possible OST: _Here with Me_, by Dido]

The living room is quiet at this hour, at 4 in the morning. She spends some minutes staring at the snow outside the window, falling aimlessly and peacefully. She doesn't bother to turn on the lights: the snow reflects some moon rays which enable her to see properly. Then, she gets her guitar and plays a relaxing melody.

"Can't you sleep either?"

Maroon gasps. It's D'Jok.

"God, you _scared_ me!" She's able to whisper back, with a hand on her heart.

"Sorry, Maroon. I didn't mean to." He blushes a bit. "May I sit beside you?"

"Sure…" She says as he sits next to her and leans back on his arms, one hand resting right behind her back, without touching her.

"I'm worried about you, Maroon." He says and waits for her to say something back. But she doesn't. "I don't want you to leave."

"I'll have to eventually." She whispers sadly.

"We'll find a way. I can…"

"You can't say that." She cuts his speech. "You heard them. It's only provisional until the final ends and that's the best they can do for me, which makes me incredibly… _grateful_. But when the final is over, that's it."

"I know. But what will you do? Can't you let me try to help you at least?" He says as if he's taking it too personally. He's looking straight at her.

"No." She says dryly and doesn't dare to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Maroon, please, look at me." He insists with great care.

"Don't you get it? I _have_ to leave." She doesn't look at him. "Or else, they might think you know something too or that I'm hiding something. I don't know. I guess it's crazy, but what if they think so and get you? I don't want that any of you pays a price _I_ should pay. What the hell am I saying!? I _shouldn't_ pay it either 'cos they believe me guilty for something I didn't do!" She's freaking out now, but she manages to chill out a bit before she goes on. "Anyway, I have to leave. It's too dangerous for all of you."

"Maroon, hey, look at me…" He whispers as he delicately cups her chin with one of his hands and makes her face turn to him. "Don't panic. Let me help you."

"How will you?" She smiles at him with irony, knowing for sure he can't. "Why would you?... I won't let you."

"Because I care about you. A lot. And I will try anyway, no matter what you say."

Having said that, he kisses her softly on her lips. They both close their eyes and get carried away. He hugs her lightly with his right arm and holds her right cheek with his left hand.

She knew this could happen. She had promised Aarch (and herself) she wouldn't fall for it. Therefore, she… places her hands on his chest and lets him deepen the kiss. He touches her possessively, as if he had been waiting too long for this. Then, he gets hold of the back of her head and slowly leans on her on the living room's floor. She lets him do this – and that part of her brain which claims to be rational feels too far away, too drunk to care about the consequences. Such is the power D'Jok currently has on her.

She puts her arms around his neck. He holds her tight and manages to put a knee between both her legs.

Aarch sees it from the corridor and frowns: _I have to stop this…_


	3. Chapter 3: Can't fix this

**Chapter 3: Can't fix this**

[Possible OST: _Kissing You_, by Des Ree]

Maroon is still underneath D'Jok on the living room's floor, lust taking over rational control. He's snogging her. She can't help but loving it, loving him.

Still standing on the corridor, Aarch has cleared his doubts as regards interrupting this love scene:

_It may be reckless, but she deserves to have some peace of mind in our little paradise, even though it may be for a limited amount of time. I just can't stop this… It'd be too cruel. Enjoy it as long as you can, Maroon. Unfortunately, it won't last. _He thinks lovingly and leaves the spot.

Maroon is still somehow able to think. D'Jok had found her (his ball had actually) and ensured she would be safe by taking her here. She would've probably died or get caught again by the Technoid robots.

_If it wasn't for him, I'd be damned. _ She thinks ethereally.

When he gets hold of her waist, the warmth of his hands triggers an unfamiliar urge within her, an animal overdrive mode which causes her to arch her spine up and push her body to his. He slides his hands downwards to hold her better in this position. He reaches her ass with one hand delicately enough so that she's not scared, as if he's testing her. Once she shows no fear or anger at this daring move on his behalf, he takes it as cue to continue. Again, his forefinger traces a delicate line downwards and downwards, dreadfully slowly in its pace towards a concrete destination underneath her beloved low rider jeans.

* * *

The next day Aarch chides D'Jok in his office. He takes it personally and feels outraged at his coach.

"I saw you. You were making out. Don't you realize how this might affect you later?"Aarch insists on D'Jok. He wants him to _think_ about the potential consequences and to stop being so rash and childish.

"Yes, we made out but we didn't go any further!" D'Jok answers back.

D'Jok yells that they can find a way, that she might be able to stay. Aarch warns him that this is impossible: Adium had already tried a long-term solution for her, but it was no use. In fact, the current state of affairs is a miracle already! D'Jok leaves irrationally angered.

Maroon later knows about this conversation between both and breaks down when she's alone. She can't help crying, but she does it silently. She blames herself for having let her feelings take over her sense of responsibility. Then, she's caught by surprise by Rocket, who wants to try to talk to her and help her. She tells him all the crazy stuff in her messed-up little head. He's bewildered.

"Wow. I wish I could actually do something to help you out, but this goes way beyond my reach." Rocket tells her sadly.

"I know. You can't help me, Rocket, but thank you nonetheless. I might as well leave sooner than the final, or _now_ even." She finally manages to say with more serenity than before. "This cannot last longer – it shouldn't. Or else, we'll be both mad in a few days' time."

* * *

"Rocket, I know you mean well," D'Jok tells him angry like hell. "… but stop messing with it. It's not your problem."

Rocket is trying to make D'Jok come to his senses:

"It _is_ if you make the team unbalanced, which is now the case." Rocket answers back serious and firm. "Maroon is quite upset and unstable now due to the row you had with Aarch. She's told me she knew this would happen and yet she's fallen for you. She's also told me she shouldn't have, of course, and that she'll have to leave sooner 'cos it's driving all of you insane. We've about to lose her _and we need her so much_! But we need her to be 100% ready, not 100% worried about you. Do you understand?"

* * *

The Snow Kids and the other teams are in Genesis already, chilling out before the competition continues. They are already more than half-way through it, so the tension and pressure is quite high now. In spite of that, the atmosphere in the Akillian team is more relaxed than a few days ago. Rocket's words and doings have helped a ton. D'Jok has calmed down. Maroon has established some distance between D'Jok and her, just in case. She constantly avoids being left alone with him, although he tries to, but fails.

[Possible OST: _Scared of You_, by Nelly Furtado]

"Why are you avoiding me? What's wrong, Maroon?" D'Jok asks her once.

"_Yes_, I am avoiding you and I'm not gonna prentend I haven't." She answers after sighing. "I hate playing those stupid girlish coy games. Why do I avoid you? That's easy: _I'm leaving eventually_, D'Jok, you know that. It's preposterous that I keep giving you hopes. I won't consent it. I've probably harmed you enough. God, I wish we hadn't…!"

"Don't you dare say that!" He cuts her sentence immediately. "Don't. Don't, please! I love you. I will never regret anything we've done."

"Well, I do! Unfortunately, I do." Her face darkens and then she sighs and leaves him alone.

* * *

The Snow Kids' first match against the Pirates is about to begin. Maroon meets Stevens, who also knows all about her (because he's the one who started the whole investigation process), and greets her personally on the field.

[Possible OST: _What I'd Say_, by Ray Charles]

"A great pleasure to finally meet you." Stevens tells her with a husky voice while he shakes her hand gently. "You're quite a celebrity amongst us."

"Oh, am I?" She blushes a bit. Then she whispers daringly: "'Cos of football-playing or Technoid-escaping?"

"Both." He smirks at her. She answers back with the same reaction, although she doesn't realize he's smirking at her because of the mask he's wearing. D'Jok witnesses this scene and feels a pang in his heart.

They part and Stevens marks Rocket during the whole match, although he glances every now and then at Maroon. She notices his eyes on her constantly, which makes her feel as if under surveillance and desired with an obsessive tinge. She knows he's maybe trying to mess up with her mind and she shakes her head and giggles. She also observes the way he plays and feels awe raveling with fear in her mind.

_He's charming when he speaks and daring like the devil when he plays…_

Unexpectedly, Stevens loses balance and falls. There is no foul, he's just fallen down. He fears he has injured his ankle. Maroon comes closer and helps him to stand up, lending him a hand. Rocket comes closer too to see what happens, to check if he's all right. D'Jok senses something else in the way he grabs her hand and then replaces it for her shoulders, leaning on her a bit. He's not wrong.

_God, she smells so good!_ Stevens suddenly feels overwhelmed by the way she smells. _And her eyes are so soft on mine now…_

The way Stevens stands close to her… D'Jok can't read his mind, but he's not wrong. He feels a wild fire burning the insides of his whole body with rage.

"Thank you, Maroon." Stevens eventually tells her. "I'm fine, I guess. Don't worry."

Luckily, it's nothing serious and the match can proceed as before. The only thing that does not go unchanged is D'Jok's mood, and Stevens notices it.

* * *

[Possible OST: Heaven, by Emeli Sandé]

Maroon gets a chance to meet a pirate called Artie when he's talking with Micro-Ice one day in his room. They seem to get on really well and she decides to break into their conversation.

Artie already knows all about her, about her situation, and tells her she can come with them (the pirates) whenever she feels like it. They will welcome her gladly, since she's been able to trick and fool Technoid as much as they'd want to themselves. They love her already! She's beyond amazed and giggles. She consents to the plan of joining them.

"I've been thinking about it for the last couple of weeks, but I didn't know how to contact you actually." She tells Artie. But then Micro-Ice seems a bit worried at her comment.

"I know. We're hard to track down, aren't we?" Artie makes fun of the situation. "You look worried, Micro-Ice. Why do you frown?"

"Me? It's nothing."

"I know, Micro-Ice. The easy-going way I've spoken just now… It seems as if I've been planning to run away already and that I'm having fun at this, but I'm not. Look," She tells him while she places a hand on his shoulder. "you know I've got to go someday. It might be sooner than we expected. Technoid is mad about me. I can't stay with you, guys. I love you very much, but that's precisely why I have to go. I'd kill myself if they touched any of you, guys. And yes, I've been thinking that the best shot I have at survival is joining the pirates! Do you blame me for this, Micro-Ice? If you do, can you forgive me?"

Micro-Ice starts to cry wildly and Maroon hugs him tenderly. She kisses his head.

"I'd never be mad at you. Never…" He tries to say between sobs. "You're like an elder sister to me."

Artie is amazed at the way she speaks and the way she cares about the guys. She's like a sister to Micro-Ice indeed. He smiles at this tender scene.

"Artie," Maroon says after a while. "it's about the final. Whether we play in it or not, I don't want to leave them alone. I know this is… _idiotic_ of me, because chances are that's the best way to get caught, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I understand, though. But don't worry, we'll be there for you before the robots do."

He smiles at her and leaves, but before he does, he tells Maroon that they'll contact her soon enough to let her know.

"If it's not me, then… _Stevens_ might."

Feeling extremely grateful, she blushes a bit and thanks him.

* * *

When Micro-Ice recovers from his awful childish sobbing, he tells Maroon that D'Jok is mad about her.

"Don't tell me… Oh, God, no. Not again!" She sighs.

"He's always talking about you, dreaming about you…" This conversation is making him uneasy. "He's so madly in love with you that we fear he's capable of… anything!"

"Micro-Ice, I can't give him more hopes than I already have! I've been… I know I'm a fool. I shouldn't have let him kiss me and…"

"Wooow! Did he _kiss_ you?! OMG! He didn't tell me!"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay. I'm going away with the pirates in a few days, Micro-Ice. There's no way anybody can fix this. I've told him this a _billion_ times! I _need_ him to understand."

"But you love him." Micro-Ice tells her. She doesn't dare to reply. "You do. You care enough to try to shield him from the damage his own feelings will cause him. You love him. He knows. That's enough for him to go nuts about you."

"I know." She blushes. "I can't… can't fix this." She sinks her face into her hands and sighs. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me if I make him _hate_ me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Pirateeing

**Chapter 4: Pirating**

A few days later, the Snow Kids are playing a match against the Pirates again – the last one against them actually. The truth about who D'Jok's father is had been finally revealed a few days ago. Obviously, the shock is great. Still, they've got to carry on with their lives.

The match is about to start. Stevens greets Rocket and the rest, but keeps an eye on Maroon constantly. When he stretches his hand to D'Jok, they clasp and Stevens raises an eyebrow at D'Jok when he squeezes it a bit too hard. Once they've made eye contact, D'Jok whispers menacingly to him:

"Don't you dare touch her."

[Possible OST: I Can't Dance, by Phil Collins]

The whistle blows hard and the match begins. Stevens marks Maroon during the whole match, even though he's always marked Rocket before. D'Jok interprets this as a daring answer to his threat.

Aarch tells Maroon via her earplug that Stevens is really good and that she might need to use her mocking strategies she's been practicing against D'Jok during the training sessions. She agrees and does as told. They play safely, but she teases him constantly and giggles. Steven can't help but loving it. D'Jok gets even more jealous than before, but says or does nothing but stare menacingly at him again (and he notices and smirks at him).

"What are you doing, Stevens?" Maroon asks innocently at him once she realizes of it all.

"D'Jok is a kid and I play along with him." Stevens answers playfully. "That's all."

"Please, stop this nonsense. If he chooses to act like a child, that's his choice. But I thought _you_ were a grownup, Stevens. Why not act like one?" She tells him seriously.

"What about your teasing? Isn't that childish?" He smirks at her.

"No, not at all. That's a trick I've been training." She smirks back.

"Love it. Pretty effective."

"Glad you like it."

They shut up but the mood is a good one. Actually, it's way better than just good. She has to admit she loves his company. He feels the same way. D'Jok is still mad at Stevens for being so close to her all the time.

The Snow Kids win. The final will be played tomorrow: the Snow Kids against the Shadows. When the match is about to finish, Stevens gets Maroon aside and tells her they'll probably need her help before the final.

"It's about Sonny. He's…" Stevens whispers a bit too worried to her, but doesn't finish the sentence. "We think you can help us. I'll tell you the details later."

She's willing to help, of course! But then he becomes invisible and she gets worried, as if something really serious has happened to D'Jok's father.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Blue Jeans_, by Lana del Rey]

Later, Stevens comes to the girls' room at 4 in the morning, enters through the window and wakes Maroon up. When she realizes it's Stevens (she freaks out because he's not wearing the mask as usual, she wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his voice), she leads him out of the room and tells him to wait a few seconds. She gets dressed properly and then she comes out and closes the door so that they can talk.

_No mask! It's the first time I see his face and he's… _gorgeous_! And, God, I think he may have seen the upper part of my breasts. _She thinks and blushes. _Anyway, probably he already knows the size of my bra, 'cos he's a pirate. They know everything they wanna know. Do they actually care to look for crazy stuff like this? Why the hell am I thinking this?! Stevens needs my help now, right? Focus!_

He tells her Sonny's gone for too many hours and that no contact has been made ever since. They fear he's been caught or killed. Since she knows the premises and the prison cells from the inside, they need her in the next mission, which consists of searching for Sonny in the prison section of the Technoid's premises. She agrees to collaborate gladly. Stevens wants to take her with the rest of the search team right away, but she hesitates for a second when he takes her hand into his.

"Should I tell at least Aarch about me going away? They'll be expecting me tomorrow morning for training and… the final will take place tomorrow afternoon and I'm sure I'm not going to make it, since the prison section is larger than you can think of, Stevens. May I?" She whispers to him. "No details, of course. I get that."

"You'll make a great pirate." He consents.

"Has Artie told you I'd…?" She falls silent for a second and then she smiles devilishly at him and says: "But _of course_ he has!"

Stevens smirks back at her. Maroon leaves a short note for Aarch at his door and leaves with him.

* * *

D'Jok gets mad when Aarch tells him Maroon won't be here with them that day, the last one she would be able to spend with them.

"She's left with the pirates. She just mentions a mission, as if she means to come back soon." Aarch adds. "Anyway, I guess she won't be coming back after all. Even though there is enough time to play the match with us, I don't believe the pirates will let her come back. It'll be too dangerous. Stevens knows better."

"Stevens?!" D'Jok is furious and jealous at the mention of his name. "Why do you mention Stevens?"

"_She_ does. Not me." Aarch shows him Maroon's note and D'Jok reads it like a madman. "Stevens' taken her. She also says she can't give any more details and that she's sorry."

D'Jok is mad.

* * *

[Possible OST: _The Alphabeat_ by David Guetta]

In the meantime, Maroon, Stevens, Artie and Corso look for Sonny in the Technoid's underground prison section. It's only after 14-15 hours that they find him. They try to release him, but the multiple locks and traps make it extra difficult. Eventually, they fight against robots and make their escape.

At one point during the escape, more robots appear out of nowhere. They shoot at them.

"Lookout!" Stevens yells while he gets Maroon aside, under cover behind a metal tank which happened to be there. Stevens saves Maroon's life, but he has been wounded on his left forearm, although not too seriously.

She can smell the blood, but by the way he's holding her and not letting her go even though they're safe here, she can't see the wound itself.

"OMG, Stevens…" She whispers to him with awe. "Thank you… Are you OK?" She finally manages to ask for his well-being, although she fears what the answer may be.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He whispers back with a husky voice near her ear, not looking at her. She blushes.

They get rid of those robots and make their way out without much trouble. When they're on their spaceship, he complains about this bullet wound on his left forearm and that's Maroon's cue to do her best: she tries her first-aid knowledge on him.

"Where did you learn that from?" Stevens manages to say without letting out too many _ouches_.

"I've been living on my own for some years now. Got to learn stuff like this to get on living."

"Just one thing, Maroon." Stevens tells her. "Professor Baldwin and Bleylock have been blackmailing D'Jok so that you lose the match. You must tell him it's over. Or someone must at least."

_You must know I care for him very much._ She thinks staring at Stevens. _You care to some extent, 'cos he's your boss' son, but still you… you rivaled with him on the field – I saw it in our two matches together! You can't deny it: you like teasing him, mocking him... and you sort of care for me, right? And now you look at me with these slightly sheepish eyes now and… God, I feel like I'm losing my mind under your stare!_

"God, you're right." Corso says and dialing on a strange device. He intercepts the radio signal and he's able to get directly into D'Jok's earphones.

"Let me do this." Sonny says and proceeds to talk to his son. "D'Jok, it's me, your father. I'm OK. Maroon and the guys have saved me. We're safe and sound. Please, win the cup for us!"

The interception must be broken before the Technoid may track them down, so the message is brief but clear.

D'Jok is suddenly too happy:

_Maroon, was this the reason you were not here with us?... With me? You didn't run away with the pirates without saying goodbye – you did it to save my father!_

D'Jok smiles tenderly with his eyes closed, on the field; he scores with great relief and the Snow Kids win the cup.

_Thank you, Maroon, my dearest Maroon… Will you come back to me? God, please, I beg you: give my angel back to me!_

* * *

[Possible OST: _Get back (ASAP)_, by Alexandra Stan]

Some minutes later, in Aarch's coach office:

"Oh, God! He _did_ it!" Maroon exclaims right behind Aarch's back when they see D'Jok is celebrating the final goal with the rest on the field.

"M-Maroon!" He exclaims. "What are you doing here in Genesis?! You're not under the Leage's protection anymore! You might be caught!"


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**Chapter 5: Broken**

[Still playing the possible OST: _Get back (ASAP)_, by Alexandra Stan]

The final has been an exciting one: Sonny has been freed thanks to the pirates with the valuable help from Maroon and D'Jok finally sentenced the match.

Aarch is still hallucinating. Maroon is right beside him. She told Stevens and the rest she wanted to come back to say goodbye to Aarch at least, that's why she's here instead of running away, like she should've done. Luckily they weren't far away from Genesis and they could bring her almost immediately. But she must hurry up.

"I know, I know. I just came back to… say goodbye at least." She tells Aarch. "I guess I can't tell the guys directly, but would you mind saying goodbye to them for me, please? Should I write them something as well?"

"Oh, Maroon, of course. You can… By the way, I've heard it all on the radio signal. I know what you've done." He says visibly touched.

"Tell them… I'm gonna miss them _so much_." She doesn't dare to add anything else to the conversation. She notices a kind of lump in her throat. None dares to say anything else. Aarch feels the need to give her a hug before she actually leaves.

Out of the blue, Mei passionately kisses D'Jok on the field, in front of thousands and thousands of people who are in the stands and at home watching it on TV. He's shocked and disgusted and so is Maroon, who's been staring incredulously at the screen next to Aarch. The audience whistles with might and joy.

[Possible OST: My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne]

It seems to her that he's returned her the kiss. Aarch believes it so too. Maroon feels as if there's no ground under her feet. She feels cold. Her face darkens beside Aarch, who doesn't dare to say anything.

"So… I guess I should be… going." She whispers.

She rushes to the door, never looking back, and leaves with the pirates, who are already waiting for her to take her away from Genesis. The robots are coming for her already. She fights them and escapes.

"Maroon…" Aarch says when she's already gone. "What a horrible way of saying goodbye, D'Jok."

* * *

When the Snow Kids are back, there is no party waiting for them. They knew that this day would be a sour one, even though they have just won.

Aarch tells all that Maroon has freed Sonny and that they're safe.

"She's come around herself to say goodbye to all of us, but… she knew she'd just find me. She's left very sad." Aarch tells them. "We've seen the _last minutes on the screen_. But she had to go immediately, of course."

Aarch thinks about the reason to her sadness, which might be specially triggered by Mei's kiss on D'Jok's lips. D'Jok realizes of it instantly when Aarch mentions the fact that she's seen the last minutes on the screen. Just by staring at his coach's stern face, D'Jok knows she's seen the kiss, that she's suffered it deeply. D'Jok's mind is buzzing with too much information and thoughts:

_Oh no, God, please, no! Don't tell me she's left like that… so forlorn! Mei doesn't know that Maroon and I love each other. I have to tell Mei. And I have to tell Maroon this. I didn't enjoy it. I just… didn't… I mean, it seems like I returned the kiss, but I… Now I won't ever have a chance to tell Maroon that that kiss was out of place, that I feel bad about it. I won't see her or touch her again! I won't be able to kiss her again… or tell her that I love her so _fucking_ much it hurts deep within me. Unless she shows up – and she won't 'cos of this kiss. Great…_

They all grieve her absence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maroon – who obviously still feels sad and betrayed, but tries to disguise her feelings the best she can – is congratulated by her new colleagues about Sonny's rescue.

Artie, who is such a _hen-pecked_ guy (in the most dear and loving sense of the word) gives her new clothes, gets her a fantastic room, and new stuff in general. He has even been so thoughtful of her that he's got a piano and a guitar for her! She's amazed. She hugs him as if the world was about to end. They all laugh and he asks her to play a song or two. [Possible OST: _Dreams_, by The Corrs & _Emotions_, by Mariah Carey] They are all beyond marveled at her musical talent. Artie can't help but exclaim proudly:

"Told ya, guys!"

"Yeah, like _nobody_ knows you spit out all you know– even _I_ know that!" Maroon adds with a funny undertone. They all laugh wholeheartedly.

Stevens comes closer to her and whispers:

"Great football player, even greater musician."

They smile to each other. Stevens fancies her truly. She doesn't notice at the moment, but the rest do. They know him better than she does.

"Oh-oh…" Maroon giggles a bit and continues: "Wait… God, don't tell me I'm the only _female_ around here?"

"Yeah, you are." Artie says. "One of a kind, though!"

"Glad to know! Thank you." She smiles back at him.

Artie likes being a DJ and he suggests her they make a duo session and try to record an album together. She's thrilled at the idea and accepts. Suddenly, Stevens gets in the way:

"Ooooh, no! Hold on! I need her in the team! She's great! We could win the next cup!"

Then Corso feels the need to break into their conversation:

"No way, gentlemen, she's a great spy and fighter: she has a permanent seat with us, directing all schemes and springing into action." Sonny agrees with him.

"Do _I_ at least get so say something about it?" Maroon says smiling and raising an eyebrow. Stevens loves the way she reacts, daringly, but fun.

* * *

Sonny wants to talk to Maroon alone, so he waits until she's left alone in her room at night to do so. He knows his son and she are in love – Artie told him 'cos he's always spying on everyone.

"Maroon, can I talk to you for a few minutes, please?" Sonny tells her from the threshold of her new room.

"Sure." She says a bit hesitantly.

"It's not about what you'll be doing from now on." He says with confidence and a tinge of delicacy. "I know you're in love with my son, D'Jok."

She blushes, sighs and shakes her head.

"What about it?" She says with sad eyes.

"Nothing, but you know you will not be able to see each other now."

"I know. Ever since Adium and the Flux Society decided to shield me from the Technoid until the final, I knew I could not rely on any long-term relationship. I knew I had to go. So I expected nothing." She says with a sad tone. "I _expect_ nothing."

"Harsh words… Too radical a fate for a teenager."

"I couldn't choose. Sorry." She says trying not to sound too angry.

"I know, I know. Don't get me wrong, it's just… I liked the thought of you two being together." He tries to apologize.

She stares at him, raising an eyebrow, as if she can't believe it.

"You did?"

"Why not? You're great, Maroon. That's obvious. They all love you. D'Jok must have, too."

She sighs.

"Anyways, as you said, we can't see each other. So much for our happy ending."

"Don't lose your hopes, dear. You're too young for that. One day you might be able to come back. I'm quite sure of it. I won't hold you down here in this darkness. You belong to people, to daylight, to music, to love,… to freedom. I can see that in _you_. You're very valuable to us, but we consider freedom a higher value among us."

"Do you really think so? I mean… coming back free and all?"

"Sure." He smiles at her with comfort, like a father would. "If not, don't worry. If you feel like moving on, do so. You can rely on us: now we're like family. We consider ourselves as such. We'll be here for you anytime you need someone to talk to. Everything will be all right, dear. Sleep tight."

Maroon feels great after this short conversation and tries to sleep despite being too sad as well. She cries and sobs a bit for a while. Stevens listens carefully from the corridor. He doesn't dare to enter and sooth her. He thinks it's best to leave her alone until she feels better.

* * *

On the next day, Maroon spends the day being _literally_ carried away and around all the pirates' premises. Artie is her faithful and restless guide. Eventually, Corso tells him to stop annoying her with too much info already, that he's a pain in the ass. Artie blushes. She giggles. They all do, actually.

Maroon tells Artie aside that she definitely wants to have a duo session with him, but he must understand that the priority is her collaboration in spying and fighting issues.

"What about football? I'd like to see you play for us. That'd be great indeed!"

"We'll see. I'd love to, honestly. But I'm afraid I'll have to ask permission first."

Sonny hears it and he insists her to take part in the football team, but then Corso complains.

* * *

Stevens is thrilled when he hears the news later. Maroon was hoping to deliver the news herself, but these pirates can't keep a secret! They are both alone in his room. He is staring at her with a broad smile on his face.

Stevens then asks her if she wants to tell her friends, the Snow Kids. He implies she should do so. She frowns, falls silent and feels awfully sad and partially guilty. Her face displays her sorrow and guilt like an open book.

"Don't worry. _I_ will, if you prefer." He whispers to her with a soothing voice.

She nods and tries to smile at him.

"Better they know from you or me before anyone else _blasts_ this piece of news to them. Thank you very much, Stevens…"

* * *

Meanwhile, D'Jok feels awful – not physically, of course. Mei notices it and tries to calm him down and please him. He doesn't fully reject her, but he appreciates her company. He misses Maroon so much.

"I know you miss her, but you have to move on. She's not coming back." Mei whispers to him with a husky sexy voice.

* * *

At night D'Jok dreams about Maroon when suddenly Stevens appears in his dream and takes his place in her arms. He's cast away. He wakes up in distress at 4 in the morning.

Stevens is close to his window. D'Jok see him and gasps. Stevens waves at him politely. D'Jok opens the window and lets him in.

"What are you doing at 4 in the morning here? Is my father OK? Is Maroon all right?" D'Jok says whispering in a rush.

"Yeah, they're fine. I came to tell you the news before the next TV newflash does: Maroon has joined our team, besides doing the regular stuff we pirates do. So, get ready to face her the next time we meet, which is the friendly match next month."

"What?! She'll be playing with… you?"

"And against you, but you already know we're fair players. Don't forget that. We'll treat her right. Don't worry." Stevens makes a small pause. "You might want to tell the rest. I guess they'll be glad to know you'll be seeing each other from time to time at least, only not to chat of course. She sent me to tell you the news…"

"Did she…? Stevens, can you…" D'Jok hesitates. "Can you tell Maroon that that kiss Mei gave me wasn't…?"

"Don't worry, I will. Just this once, but don't get used to this." Stevens tells him in a serious tone. "I'm no messenger boy."

"Tell her I miss her so much."

Stevens falls silent, but after some seconds he proceeds:

"Bear in mind that she might not come back again. _Ever_. So I wouldn't hang on to these feelings for much longer."

"I know."

"She knows too. When she feels stronger, she might look for… _someone else_."

D'Jok clenches his fist and tries to disguise his anger. He fails.

"W-what do you mean?"

_'Stronger'? What does he mean by that? Can it possibly mean that I've hurt her with that unwanted kiss? I feel so guilty… And 'someone else'? _He_ maybe? No… He can't be!_

D'Jok rages within.

"You _perfectly_ know what I mean." Stevens whispers seriously but harmlessly and leaves without another word.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Kiss from a Rose_, by Seal]

When Stevens comes back, he goes straight to Maroon's room. He knocks it gently, but it's no use: she's fast asleep and looks as though she's peacefully resting. He comes in, stares at her slender figure on her bed and doesn't dare wake her up.

He caresses her cheek and jawline, downwards, her neck, her collarbone…

_Thank God I took that bullet for you. I wouldn't stand it if such a silky skin like yours got pierced like that._


	6. Chapter 6: Moving on?

**Chapter 6: Moving on?**

[Still playing possible OST: _Kiss from a Rose_, by Seal]

_Thank God I took that bullet for you. I wouldn't stand it if such a silky skin like yours got pierced like that. _

Stevens stops and makes as if he's leaving. He's hesitant.

Then, he turns around decisively, comes closer to her again and gently kisses her on her lips. She doesn't wake up, although he secretly wishes she had.

* * *

Some days go by and Maroon has fully adapted to the pirate lifestyle. She makes plans with Sonny and Corso, she spies (and also prepares an album!) with Artie and she trains with the Pirates whenever she can.

Stevens is thrilled to have her training with them. The team is improving thanks to this.

Sonny and Corso come over one day to their training session to talk to Maroon and Stevens alone.

"There's a special mission for both of you. We don't have much time left." Corso tells them straightaway.

"It's true, I'm afraid." Sonny adds. "There is not much time and it requires special agents. We thought you two would be perfect. What do you say?"

"When do we start?" Stevens asks seriously.

"Tonight. In an hour." Corso answers.

"Where are we going? What have we got to do?" Maroon asks.

"You're going to Technoid. You need to bring back the blueprints for a new device called the Nanoscanner. We suspect they might be in a safe or a similar place." Sonny answers.

"Good." Stevens says. "It seems to me like a normal mission. Why is it so special? It's 'cos of the nature of the device?"

"That's right, Stevens." Sonny answers. "It's classified information, but let's just say it's not a commercial item. It's got a dangerous potential use."

* * *

Thus, Stevens and Maroon go on this mission. She's a bit too nervous. Going back to Technoid again seems to have this permanent effect on her.

"Relax, Maroon. It'll be fine, I promise." Stevens tells her with a soothing voice.

"Thank you, Stevens." She smiles tenderly at him. "You know how to make a difference."

He blushes but she doesn't see it. He loves it when she tells him these kind of things. Her voice is so heavenly that he feels weak whenever he hears it.

* * *

They manage to get the blueprints. They were hidden in a safe close to the boss' office. Luckily, they can distract any bots around and they're not spotted, not even by the cameras. They come back safely.

Sonny and Corso congratulate them enthusiastically. Once they're left on their own, Sonny tells Corso:

"You know, these two are great together."

"I thought your son liked her – and that you liked them being together." Corso points out.

"I know. It's just that my son is not a pirate. God, I hope he'll never be one. But now that Maroon is here with us, things are going smoother. I like to have her around. I know I promised she'd be back someday, but what if we… I mean, she feels good with us. I can see she loves staying here. We've offered her a new life. Why wouldn't she like to stay with us forever?"

"I definitely hope so, man."

"I hope so too. Stevens is different when she's around. It seems as if he's alive again."

"Too true, I'm afraid."

* * *

There's tons of stuff to do – pirates are very busy –, but Maroon doesn't feel under pressure at all even though she's got plenty of stuff to do. She enjoys every single bit of it.

In spite of this piece of _pirate_ paradise, Maroon sometimes feels irrevocably sad. Whenever these feelings become an unbearable outburst, which is always at nighttime, she feels the need to play sad songs alone in her room.

One of these nights, she plays _Back to Black_, by Amy Winehouse. She begins a demi-sad trail of thinking:

_I guess D'Jok was actually meaningful to me then. He was the nicest guy I had ever met. Despite that kiss with Mei, he's great. Maybe he didn't like it. Or maybe the problem is just mine, I mean… I had gone away on that mission without giving a clue, without saying goodbye, that he could have thought I was a bitch… or that he deserved someone better. He does deserve someone better, I agree. The thing is that I'm starting to think that D'Jok was a mere fancy to me back then. Sure, sure… I miss him now. Very much. I wish I could talk to him at least once._

_But the thing is I expected I'd miss him a lot more, being in love with him as I was – but I don't feel homesick like I used to before, when I was secluded in the Technoid premises; I don't feel as lonesome, as miserable, as if I'd kill myself. No… Sure D'Jok woke me up and allowed me to live in an oasis, but I'm so loved right now, here… These pirates have become like a family to me. I feel this deep connection. It feels awesome and yet I still feel so grateful to them as if someone would kick me out like anytime, but they won't. Nobody will. I realize that I've been living too many months thinking I should run away that now I feel as though I had to do so again because of a hidden thread. I feel I have grown dependent on the people who surround me, whether they love me or not. But I guess this is just a mere weakness of mine which I hope will fade away as time goes by._

_When I think of D'Jok, it is always with a smile. His background and mine are so similar… I feel that was a great friendship, but nothing more. That night on the living room floor… that was mere lust, I must admit. He's gorgeous and I felt the attraction, I felt he was the only one who could understand me, but I think there's a lot more to love than that._

_The way Stevens took that bullet for me… I still feel _sick_ somehow, although the scratch on his forearm is barely visible now. It's a kind of mixture of guilt and… whatever damsels in distress feel when they're saved. The way he looks at me is so different than D'Jok's. Still, I feel a bit confused… I don't know why._

Her song is over and she falls silent, staring at the stars passing by from the window of her room, and she suddenly feels peace of mind.

Stevens knocks her door.

"Come in!" She sings as an answer.

"I heard you sing. Can I come in and stay for a while?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, you'll listen to me anyway, right? These walls aren't insulated, are they?" She says with a funny undertone.

He chuckles and sits on her bed.

"So… what's up?" She asks.

"I'm a bit… worried about you, that's all."

"Worried?"

"It's 1 a.m. and you play sad songs, Maroon. Like… well, not like _every day_, but _almost_ every day, so…"

"You don't need to worry, Stevens. I'm fine."

"Sure thing, M."

"Stevens… come on."

"I'm not buying it. Something's going on inside this smart little head of yours. What is it that bothers you?"

She sighs.

"Fine. I… I've been thinking about the guys. I miss them, sure, but I'm surprised to find out that I don't miss them as… _dramatically_ as I imagined I would. I don't know. I feel sort of… _guilty_ for that. I know I shouldn't worry about that, you know, but hum… it feels strange nonetheless."

He chuckles again.

"You're able to worry about stuff like that… Sorry, M." He chuckles, once more. "I can't help it."

"Don't laugh at me! You're so cruel to me, you know that." She's a bit angry, but she eventually smiles at him. Then, she whispers: "I guess I sometimes exaggerate stuff a bit…"

"So, why _don't_ you miss them… _dramatically_? May I dare to ask?"

"Sure, why not – I don't miss them _that_ much 'cos you guys are… _fantastic_. You have… become like a family to me. Sonny told me so at the beginning, but I must admit I was a bit hesitant then. But once I adapted, you know, it feels great. _I_ feel great. Better than before, even. The Snow Kids are awesome, right, but you… you're way different. Actually, I must admit that I don't know what I'd do without all of you."

"Wow, that was… touching." He says visibly touched. He blushes a bit.

"Oh, don't tell me you blushed a bit just now…" She smiles devilishly at him.

"It's nothing. Really."

"You _diiiid_…" She chuckles and comes closer to him. "You so _fucking_ did! Don't you dare deny it! You nosey little bastard! You come here, make me spill the beans and now you can't bear the consequences, can you?" She sings playfully to him. "Just because I've just said the most…"

"Oh, come on, M!" He complains. "A pirate doesn't get this kind of compliments very often. Well… _ever_."

"So I've made you feel a bit too edgy for your liking, huh?" She says as she sits beside him on her bed.

"No, it's not that. Not edgy. No."

"Then what, pray? _Weak_, isn't it?"

"No! Not _weak_!" Stevens feels a bit too threatened now, he faces her straight and overreacts with too much aggressiveness in his pose and tone of voice. "How would _you_ feel if you've lived all your life being considered a _criminal_ and one day a girl tells you you're fantastic, that she can't imagine her life without you?"

_God, you make me feel madly in love with you! Don't you realize? … No, you don't…_

She blushes a bit too much. She feels his staring is piercing her straightaway. She can feel his body warmth, being so close to her as he is now. He notices all this on her.

"I'm… s-sorry." She manages to whisper back after some seconds.

Then, she stands up and leaves her room in a rush. Stevens is at a loss as regards what to do next.

* * *

Maroon decides to tell Artie what happened with Stevens the night before. She's too hesitant about it and there will be soon another football training session, which makes her feel slightly uneasy, as if she could never look at him in the eyes.

"Stop worrying about it, Maroon." Artie answers with such a calmness that's not usual for him. "Stevens' had a tough life and I guess having you around is a huge novelty. I mean, he's never met a girl before. Well, he _has_, but not for long, of course. Being a pirate does not allow for a long-term relationship with those who don't belong to us, you know."

"You mean… Well, do you think I should apologize?"

"Sure, if you feel better, you should. But I think he's gonna feel he needs to apologize to _you_ first. He's usually not that rough."

"I was too pushy. It was my fault."

"I'm telling you not to worry, Maroon, OK? Just give him some time." He makes a small pause. "Well, don't you think our album looks great? I know we're not finished yet, but it looks definitely promising, doesn't it?"

* * *

Mei is working her way to get D'Jok's attention in many different ways. It's more than obvious that she craves for his attention and she's madly in love with him, but he's constantly thinking about Maroon, what her current life is like and what Stevens had told him a few days ago. In spite of his mental absentness, Mei tries harder every day.

One night, she's able to confess her feelings for him and kiss him on his lips. He loves it and doesn't retreat, but Mei notices he's hesitant.

"D'Jok, come on. You _know_ she's never coming back. _Ever_. It's like she's dead."

"Don't say this! She's not dead!" He gets slightly angry at her comment.

"She's not coming back! Understand? And I'm here! I've always been here and I will always be! Can't you see that I ache for you?! That I love you?! That I hate the way she's making you suffer?!"

"She's not making me suffer. She didn't mean it. She would've stayed if she could… It's me. I guess I'm not over her yet." He says calmer. "I should. You're right. She's not coming back, so I guess I should start all over with someone else."

"Let me help you with that." She says lovingly and kisses him again.

* * *

The album is almost ready: it includes _Well, Well, Well,_ by Duffy; _Stronger_ by Kelly Clarkson; _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele; _Broken Strings_ by James Morrison;_ Empty_, by The Cranberries; _Me, Myself and I_, by Beyoncé; _Good Girl Gone Bad_, by Rihanna; and _Airplanes_, by BOB feat. Hayley Williams.

Both Artie and Maroon feel proud about their versions and remixes, but they want something more.

* * *

The TV news blast the terrible newflash that D'Jok and Mei might be having a relationship. Although there is no official confirmation, they don't stop bragging about it.

Sonny is watching it with Corso by his side.

"Do you think it's true?" Corso asks Sonny.

"No idea. Maybe Artie knows something about it. He's so into real soap operas…" Sonny answers.

He gives Artie a call and he's soon over there with both of them.

"Have you seen this, Artie? Is it true?" Sonny asks him.

"Yes, I was watching it too, but I'm afraid I don't know whether it is true or not. Want me to find out for sure?"

"Yes." Sonny answers. Corso feels outraged.

"Why? This is just a gossip story! This should not have any priority over our current affairs!" Corso complains.

"I know, but if Maroon finds out for herself… I don't want to see her crack up. She's valuable as long as she's safe. I don't want her to suffer anymore. So, please, Artie, check if this is true or not first. Don't tell Maroon yet. Come straight to me, tell me about it, and then we'll see."

Sonny then falls silent. So do the rest.

* * *

The football training session that Maroon was fearing so much has finally arrived. She doesn't dare to look at Stevens' eyes and he notices. After some minutes doing some training exercises, he comes closer to her.

"Maroon, I need to apologize to you." He says truly ashamed of his past behavior. "I… I'm not usually like that. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to… Well, I don't like being pushed. But that's my fault really. 'Cos I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so… Maroon?"

"I've been thinking about it too." She answers calmly. "I am convinced it actually was my fault. That's right: I didn't mean to hurt you in any way and I was definitely pushy." She chuckles and then she smiles at him. "God, I swear I'll never do it again. I promise. Can you forgive me?"

"I'd love to hear you say this over and over again, but I insist it's _my_ fault."

"There's nothing to forgive, Stevens. I'd _never _be mad at you."

* * *

Artie goes to Akillia to find out more about this allegedly romantic engagement between D'Jok and Mei, but finds nothing conclusive. He manages to make contact with Micro-Ice.

"Hey, Micro-Ice! It's me, Artie! How's it going, dude?"

"Artie! OMG! It's so good to see you, man!"

"Micro-Ice, look, I don't have much time left and I need your help with something."

"Sure. Just tell me."

"OK, it's about Sonny. He wants me to find out if the last newsflash about D'Jok is true or not."

"God, I thought you had better stuff to do than research on gossip!"

"We do, actually. But he's worried it might affect Maroon negatively. You know. She's been… quite sad for the last few days, since she left you. Now she's beginning to feel stronger and we definitely don't want her to get hurt."

"I know… But you treat her right, I suppose?!"

"Yes, she's like a goddess to us! We adore her! Now, tell me. True or false?"

"Unfortunately, it's true, Artie. They're serious. Or so they say themselves. I tried to reason with D'Jok alone, but it's no use. The only thing that makes me suspicious is that he doesn't seem so involved as he used to be with Maroon… as if… I don't know." Micro-Ice says defeated. "I fancied Mei for a while. But anyways… Please, just make sure Maroon is fine. Lie to her if it's necessary!"

"I can't lie to her. She will find out sooner or later. Chances are… it'll be sooner. She's a really smart pirate, did you know? I'd rather be the one to tell her. Or Stevens. Or Sonny even. We're the ones she feels closer to."

"Can you tell her we miss her a lot?"

"Sure, MC."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonny has interrupted the football training session and gets Maroon aside so that they can talk in private. They don't talk in private, as it often happens amongst the pirates: Stevens is listening.

"Maroon, I have to talk to you about two things." Sonny tells her as calm as he can. "But before I do, I need to tell you I value and love you as if you were a daughter to me. Your abilities as a pirate are outstanding, but I prefer to see you like family."

Maroon suddenly blushes.

"The way you say it is pretty convincing, but – don't get me wrong – I feel as though you're about to break some terrible news on me." She says hesitantly.

"In fact, you're not entirely wrong." He makes a slight pause and continues. "The first thing I want to talk to you about is D'Jok."


	7. Chapter 7: Past faces present

**Chapter 7: Past faces present**

"In fact, you're not entirely wrong." Sonny makes a slight pause and continues. "The first thing I want to talk to you about is D'Jok."

Maroon's heart skips a beat.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks worried.

"Do you still love him?"

"Well, I've been rethinking what I feel for him lately, since I cannot expect to come back to him, but I fear I might still do. Somehow at least."

"If he were in front of you now like I am, what would you tell him?"

"You're scaring the hell out of me, Sonny. What has happened?"

"Fine." Sonny sighs deeply. "It has been recently proven to me that D'Jok has started a relationship with Mei. It seems that they're serious. It's all over the news already. It seems they're making a big deal of it."

Maroon falls silent for a while.

"If you need some time to digest this, I will leave you alone, Maroon. Whatever you need."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Don't put a brave face on. You don't need to."

"I mean it. I'm fine." She tries to sound as if she's fine, but she isn't.

"OK, then. I need to talk to you about something else. I have been waiting for some days to go by, but I think it's time you told me about your experience in the Technoid with vivid detail so that we can decide on the next procedure. I know it was a traumatic experience, but it might help us if we find ourselves in trouble. Would you consent on telling me about it?"

"Now?"

"Whenever. The sooner, the better of course."

[Possible OST: _In the Air Tonight_, by Phil Collins]

"Let it be now."

Maroon tells him about her traumatic experience during the invisibility project to Sonny. She was working as a vet assistant and, although it was an underpaid job, she wanted to get promoted so that she could carry on other types of investigations in lesser labs in the galaxy. This working experience could've been decisive to get a new job abroad. The only problem was trying to cope with her working colleagues. Most were snobs or too geeky. Her boss was a very talented man who had tried the invisibility drug on himself. The team was working to get the antidote soon, but all attempts failed. The pressure was higher every single day and every now and then someone was breaking down. She didn't, though. She acknowledges she had a good relationship with his boss, because she was the one who took care of him.

"Initially I had to take care of those poor little invisible things: dogs, cats, birds, mice and other animals. You know, I had to feed them and keep them clean and healthy. When my boss was the one to try the drug, I realized I had to take care of him too: he had to be locked up in a room, constantly under surveillance, and I feared he'd go crazy if he didn't have any company. None of the other crew members felt like spending not even five minutes with him, 'cos they had been hating each other for so long that they just left him locked up in there, just checking if his vital signs were OK from time to time. But that was pretty much it. I, on the other hand, thought for the best and brought him stuff to read, games to play solo and… candy. It was absurd, but at least I was hoping it would help him not to stay at the verge of a nervous breakdown or something worse… which is what it happened eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"He was… _normal_ in his behavior towards me, but when it came to the rest of the team… I think his judgment became hazy. One day, he asked me to go out of our underground secret facilities to get him some more candy, to which I consented gladly. Then, once I was out, he blocked every single access code, so that no one could enter or go out from the lab. So I was locked out and they were locked in. I wasn't a brilliant hacker at the time, so the only thing I could manage to discover was that my boss' access code was the only valid one. No matter how hard I tried to get a new access, I just couldn't. That's when I feared the worst: he had done it and he was planning something evil. The candy thing was just an excuse to make me stay out of it. I even managed to get some help from a robot, but they're too dumb for this. And the next thing I know is I feel the floor shake all over, as if a huge explosion had taken place. The elevator which should have enabled me to come back down there just burst into the sky as if it were a bullet. Flames were rising. Then I saw two of my colleagues emerge from the emergency stairs. My boss didn't make it. He died down there like the rest he had murdered. Ruthlessly and viciously. That's what the survivors told me at least. One became mad after one single questioning session from the Technoid authorities. They had to lock him for good. I've never heard of him ever since that day. The other stayed quite calm and I know she tried to convince the Technoid authorities of my innocence, but it was no use. A guard told me she had made it through several questioning sessions, tortures included of course. Then, I knew I would never see her again… and that it was my turn to go."

"Did they harm you?"

"A bit. I must admit I expected something worse. I don't know if being a minor made them… restrain. They wanted to know why I was spared from the killing, if there was a secret plan to steal the formula from them or… whatever other weird plan to fuck them up. Actually, I don't know what my boss had in mind. The only thing I did was to worry for his mental well-being because it was the only sensible thing to do. And then I found myself locked up for I don't know how many days. No one except a guard came up. He just kept on leaving some food for me and left. There were no more interrogations, but I'm absolutely clueless here. I have no idea what they had in mind for me. Then I decided I should escape, I planned to mock the guard and knock him down, which I did with ease, and I was free to go. I found a spaceship which happened to go to Akillia and… well, you can imagine the rest of the story."

"Your story is beyond amazing."

"I know it might not help you much."

"To some extent, it really does, Maroon. Thank you very much." Sonny makes a tiny pause. "Now I have to go. Maroon, promise me you won't worry about Mei and D'Jok, OK? What's past, should stay in the past. If they feel like moving on, maybe you…"

"Please, Sonny, I… I know. I was the first to think about moving on. I can't blame them." She says seriously, but calm.

Stevens, who has heard it all from the beginning, is astonished about everything.

* * *

A month has gone by since Maroon left the Snow Kids and the friendly match against the Pirates is about to start. The press is nervous because of D'Jok and Mei's romance and a potential reencounter amongst old friends who are now in opponent teams: Maroon will have to face her former colleagues.

"This is what people want the most." Maroon whispers to Stevens while they get ready. "To see me face them in a match."

"To see you meet them again and hug them and cry, rather." Stevens adds with a funny undertone.

She chuckles.

"Come on, Stevens!"

"Maroon, now, seriously." He says as if checking on her. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to play tonight. You can stay if you don't feel like facing them. Especially Mei and D'Jok." Stevens says worried about her.

"It's OK. Besides, how am I supposed to move on if I don't face them?"

"Don't put a brave face on if you don't feel brave enough." He says while he grabs one of her arms. She doesn't fight it.

"_Try me_." She smiles bravely at him.

* * *

[Possible OST: _One Sweet Day_, by Mariah Carey]

Such a happier reencounter has never taken place before. Maroon hugs each of her former friends. The audience is touched, beyond doubt. Stevens smiles one of his best smiles ever.

Rocket notices this new kind of smile and does not hesitate, not even for a second, about the possibility of Maroon having something to do with it. He assumes Maroon is the best that has ever happened to a guy like Stevens. Of course, this makes things complicated, because D'Jok is still around. The wounds are still fresh, although he's dating Mei. Probably Maroon still feels hurt somehow. Rocket thinks that they should only be playing, just playing and that's it. He hopes it doesn't get out of hand.

Maroon hugs D'Jok lightly, but without meaning anything hurtful. D'Jok notices the distance and he doesn't like it. Maroon soon gets closer to Stevens, without saying anything to him or looking at him directly in the eyes. She seems to be completely confident, serene and… fine.

Once it's all over, Stevens is the first to move. He walks up to D'Jok's position and decides to mark him. He doesn't say it orally, but the moves tell everything. Maroon is surprised.

"Maroon, I don't want him to mark you. That's why I made the first move. That's all. Don't worry." Stevens tells her through the radio device.

Rocket is surprised at this move (Stevens usually marked _him_, not D'Jok) and asks Maroon why. She just shrugs her shoulders and tells him it may be a matter of jealousy. Then he frowns a bit.

D'Jok obviously complains, but Rocket puts peace. Too late: Maroon already feels a pang in her heart because they are getting a bit too serious about this. And the reason why is so fucking obvious.

"Please, stay where you are. _I_ will mark Maroon." Rocket tells them.

The match starts.

* * *

To make a long story short, the first goal is scored by Maroon in the first half. The second one comes right at the end of the first half, scored by Stevens. D'Jok is mad about this: both seem to get on very well in both playing and casually. He growls at Stevens from time to time. Mei notices this and tries to calm him down, but it's no use.

In the second half, Rocket is able to score once. But now is when the Snow Kids run out of luck: Maroon soon scores once again. The end.

The TV sports news point out that the Snow Kids are a bit distracted, but that the Pirates seem to have improved a great deal since the last time they played. They guess this year the Pirates will be a true threat to the rest of the teams. Surely Maroon must be blamed for that!

* * *

[Possible OST: _Midnight City_, by M83]

Unexpectedly, the Technoid's robots invade the area before the Snow Kids and the Pirates can shake their hands and leave.

"Fuck! This is an ambush!" Stevens yells.

Once he's said that, all pirates including Maroon take out their guns and stuff.

"We should get them outta here, Stevens!" Maroon yells back at him, glancing at the Snow Kids.

"Right. But how?"

"… _God_, I don't know. The Technoid has blocked all technological devices to get out of here." Maroon seems truly worried.

D'Jok feels as if he cannot do anything, as if he shouldn't actually. Both of them seem to make a great team: shooting together, covering each other. Mei realizes of his intense staring at Maroon and Stevens and frowns.

At one point, Maroon is busy with a group of robots on her own. More seem to be coming, as if endlessly. All the pirates seem to be exhausted after some minutes of intense fighting. Maroon gasps, jumps and knocks down two robots at once by kicking their heads with her feet. A third one comes behind her and kicks the hell out of her. She's hurt on her right shoulder now, and it seems to be real bad.

[Possible OST: _Quelqu'un m'a dit_, by Carla Bruni]

D'Jok comes in and knocks it out in front of her. She sees it all and feels grateful. She smiles at him tenderly and he blushes a bit too much.

Stevens sees it and rages within. He gets distracted 'cos of this and a robot kicks him too. He knocks it out eventually, but he's hurt on his left ribs and back. No more robots seem to come.

D'Jok helps her to stand up. She has serious problems with that and he has to help her. Stevens sees it all, the way he stares at her. The pirates have to go as soon as possible. And the Snow Kids too. D'Jok and Maroon have to part: the pirates make themselves invisible and flee.

* * *

The pirates manage to escape successfully. Sonny is deeply worried about this incident. He will have to look into it with great care.

Meanwhile, he tells the crew to go have something to eat and rest.

Maroon heads to the shower and so does Stevens and the guys. Once they're done, all but Stevens and Maroon get something to eat. Stevens comes to Maroon's room and knocks.

[Possible OST: _At my most beautiful_, by REM]

"Come in, whoever you are." She says.

"It's me, Stevens." He whispers tenderly.

"So, what's up? Aren't you hungry?" She says happily.

"No, not for now." He says shyly.

"God, this shoulder of mine is killing me!" She yells. "How about you? You're hurt badly too?"

"Yeah, my back and left ribs. But I'm not gonna die. Don't worry."

"You're always telling me not to worry. And I'm tired of it. I'll worry if I'm in the mood to do so. Now, let me have a look." She says playfully.

"You… what?!" He blushes a bit.

"Let me _have a look_ at your back and ribs, please. I can make wonders with them, if you let me, that is." She stares at him intensely. "Sit by my side. Not gonna bite ya…"

He undoes his shirt and sits beside her on the bed. Then, she moves right behind him and massages his aching ribs and back. He feels so relieved!

Her touch makes him shiver with pleasure. The even feels goose bumps at the skin on his skull. He sighs audibly. She blushes a bit.

"Good God, Maroon! Thanks… I've never felt such a relief." He whispers.

"Good. That's what I intended to do." She whispers back tenderly.

"Let me help you." He whispers as he turns around to face her.

"W-what?" She asks naively.

"It's your right shoulder, right?"

He just makes her turn around on her bed, so that she sits giving him her back. He starts by holding her waist delicately. Then, he slowly lifts her sweater and checks her reactions very closely. She blushes a lot but lets him do it, until he takes her sweater off completely. He makes the right strap of her bra fall to one side. He massages her right shoulder with great care.

"Do I hurt you?" Stevens whispers.

"You never hurt me. That stupid robot did." She points out whispering.

"I'll kill him."

"It's not alive, remember?" She giggles.

When Stevens has finished massaging her shoulder, he doesn't stop touching her.

"Stevens, it's OK. Thank you." She whispers.

He still caresses her. She loves it so much she wouldn't like him to stop.

"Stevens, what are you doing?"

No more words are said. She blushes and shivers. He embraces her from behind all of a sudden. He can see her breasts.

"God, you're beautiful…" He whispers with a husky sexy voice close to her ear. "Your skin is smooth like a peach. I love it – I love you, Maroon."


	8. Chapter 8: Two Princes

**Chapter 8: Two Princes**

[Possible OST: _Sex on fire_, by Kings of Leon.]

"I'm such a jealous guy, Maroon." Stevens tells her still hugging her from behind on her bed, both of them half naked. "I know. I need to come clean. Tonight in the field I became crazy. The way D'Jok was staring at you was making me mad. To think you've been his for some time…"

Maroon blushes wildly. He does so too.

"I'll never let you go, Maroon. I swear. I'd never dump you like he did."

"Don't ever mention that, it just brings bad memories…"

"I'm sorry."

"I feel _so safe_ with you. Don't worry about D'Jok. He's got a girlfriend, doesn't he?" She smiles tenderly. "I'm glad about it, actually. You needn't be jealous of him. To me he's just a good friend, good enough to try and save me when I'm in need, but nothing more." Then, she whispers sexily to him: "I _like you very much_, Stevens. You know that, don't you?"

He doesn't answer. He just drops his head to her neck and kisses it, licks it and bites it. She moans lightly. She's nervous because she's never done it before. She's hesitant so as to tell him.

"You're getting tense. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I…" She still doubts. "I've never…"

They fall silent for a while. Stevens gets the idea.

"Are you a virgin? But I thought D'Jok might have taken you already!" He says mad.

"No, we didn't get that far. He wanted to, but I didn't let him." She whispered back.

"Would… would you let me?" He whispered back decisively.

She turns around and stares at his face intensely. He freezes. She holds his right cheek, pulls herself closer to him and kisses him tenderly on his lips. He hugs her lightly at the beginning, but seeing she does not want to part from him, he hugs her closer and tighter. Understanding this as a "yes, I let you take me", he becomes wilder and snogs her.

After some minutes, she manages to whisper back:

"I love you…"

All rooms except the bathrooms and Maroon's room have mini cameras all over the place. These only have mikes. Sonny can listen to the sex scene, but after some minutes he turns the room's mike off. He chuckles and smiles – he's glad about it actually!

"You deserve to move on, Maroon. In a way I can see that my son does not deserve you, dear." Sonny says gladly.

* * *

TV news alert! The sports TV presenters adore the way Maroon has changed the style of the Pirates' team and they expect they'll become a serious threat to other teams. On the other hand, they talk about the incident with the robots at the end of the last match – shameful as regards the Technoid.

"Luckily it ended up well…" One of them concludes.

* * *

D'Jok has a row with Mei 'cos of the way he saved and stared at Maroon. Mei is furious, of course. So is D'Jok now to her. He threatens to leave her for Maroon, that he'll come back to her and become a pirate for her. Mei doesn't believe him.

* * *

D'Jok finally manages to talk to Sonny about this plan on pirate premises. Sonny is amazed because he's been able to find them, but he's unable to calm him down, no matter how hard he tries. D'Jok cannot be convinced to go back home.

[Possible OST: _Release me,_ by Agnes]

Sonny makes Maroon come in to try to talk some sense into D'Jok, since he as a father cannot. D'Jok is too determined. Maroon blushes wildly when she sees him there. She didn't expect him. When she's told his crazy plans, she definitely wants to take this weird idea from his head immediately.

In the end, they're left alone. They argue. D'Jok comes closer and closer. He even attempts to kiss her once, but fails. Then, he grabs both her arms and snogs her. When it seemed she was about to give in, she's able to break it. D'Jok makes a wild love statement on his behalf. She tries to deny him. He doesn't believe her.

"Why can't you believe me?! Are you insane?" She yells at him. She's trying to push him from her.

"You know you love me, Maroon. I know you do!"

"I don't. I've moved on! You have Mei now, don't you? Does she even know you're here?"

"Yes, she does. I told her."

"Did she let you?"

"No, but I don't care. She's mad at me 'cos I still love you. I've told her myself – so I left her this afternoon."

"How can you be so _cruel_?" She says appalled, almost crying. "Let me go…"

He tries to pull her closer to him again and succeeds.

* * *

In the meantime, Sonny tells Stevens, Artie and Corso about it: that Maroon is trying to talk sense into his son. Stevens gets on fire and rushes to the room they're in. When he comes in, D'Jok is snogging Maroon again and she's trying to fight back and kicks him on his chest, but it's no use.

Stevens rages, separates them, throws D'Jok on the floor, hugs Maroon tenderly (she sobs on his shoulder) and right afterwards, he leaves her to Artie's care: he tells him to take her away from here (she doesn't want to, she finally has to 'cos of Artie's strength on her).

In the end, Stevens faces D'Jok. Stevens rolls up his sleeves. Sonny wants to talk sense into both of them and stop this fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maroon is about to have a nervous breakdown in her room. Artie tries to calm her down.

"Steven will break his foolish, stupid neck over nothing! Let me come back!"

"Relax, Maroon. He knows what he's doing."

"During the match they were like… _fighting_. It was horrible! It was supposed to be a _friendly_ match! Didn't you see it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"But D'Jok never stopped teasing Stevens."

"And Stevens never stopped teasing D'Jok."

"On whose side are you on, by the way? Why are they like this?! It makes absolutely no sense! I hate it so much!"

[Possible OST: _Two Princes_, by Spin Doctors]

"'Cos of _you_."

She falls silent and blushes a bit.

"You know they love you, right?" Artie makes a tiny pause, checking if she gets the idea. "You've got _two princes_, _my_ _ladyship_. This may sound a bit outdated and… _macho_-like, but they're claiming their right over you."

"D'Jok has no right over me." She says angry.

"But he may still try. I saw him save you. That was amazing, I must say."

She blushes more.

"Stevens saved me once. You saw it. That was amazing, too, right?"

"Right. So, what will you do?"

"_Nothing_ 'cos _you_ won't let me." She says sarcastically.

"If I did, what would you do? Talk to them?"

"Yes."

"They'd never hear a word you say right now, Maroon. This is like a dogfight. I'm sure Sonny has already tried it and, believe me, when Stevens' real angry (luckily, that's not very often), there's _noooo_ way he can be talked to. Trust me."

"But he knows he doesn't need to… _claim_ me." She blushes even more. "He already _has_."

Artie freezes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"We… sort of… Well, I…" Her face is like a ripe tomato and does not dare to go on. Artie immediately understands. His jaw drops heavily.

"WTF! You _did_ it?!"

"Y-Yeah…" She says shyly.

"Does… D'Jok… know about this?" He whispers to her hesitatingly.

"Good heavens! NO!"

"Chances are he will know soon enough. If he pushes Stevens too far, that won't be your secret any longer, _lovebird_."

"OMG, don't tell me! No, he _must not_ know." She's so nervous her face suddenly becomes pale.

"But he's with Mei, right? You don't need to worry."

"No, he's not. He's left her. He's come here today to become one of us. He's left her truly, Artie." Her voice drops little by little and she looks paler.

"What? No… Aaah, Maroon, are you OK? Your face color suddenly dropped."

"I don't feel very well…"

Artie makes her sit down on her bed. He does so, too.

Suddenly, D'Jok's and Stevens' yelling voices can be heard from the corridor, progressively getting closer to Maroon's room.

"Don't tell me they're coming…!" Artie whispers worried.

"D'Jok doesn't know which is my room, does he?" She whispers worried too.

"I hope no one has told him. He seems _pretty pissed off_ right now…"

"I don't want to see him. I just…" She sinks her face into her open hands, as if looking at the floor.

"Let's just keep quiet. With any luck, he won't hear us talk and he'll pass by…"

They fall silent and listen very carefully.

[Possible OST: _Madness_, by Muse]

"Where the hell are you, Maroon?! I need to talk to you right NOW!" D'Jok yells in the corridor. "I'm not leaving until you tell me whether Stevens is your bloody boyfriend or not!"

"I already told you!" Stevens yells at him, following him. "What other kind of confirmation do you need?!"

"No offense, but I don't believe you."

"I don't fucking care! That's your bloody problem, anyway!"

"_Maroon_!"

"Stop it, will you? She's suffered long enough 'cos of you. She saved your father and the next thing she knew you were kissing with Mei live on TV."

"I didn't mean it! _She_ came to me!"

While this is being said, Maroon gulps.

"She broke down, but she found a family in us. She wanted to move on – that's what she told me. She's been telling me so for over the last month and I truly believe her. She feels better now."

"That's what _you_ say! Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Want some proof? _Sure_, why not?! I told her _not_ to take part in the last match 'cos of _you_. She disagreed, she said she wanted to show me she had moved on, that she saw you like a friend and that was it. I told her not to put a brave face if she wasn't truly ready and, you know what? She was _more_ than ready to face you: you saw the way she played freely, the way she made our team surpass yours! She wouldn't have been like that if she didn't feel at home with us – with me!"

"I'm not leaving until I hear it all from her own lips!"

"We love each other. She's mine!"

"Yeah, you'd like that…" D'Jok says sarcastically.

"I've made her _mine_ already." Stevens drops the bomb.

"What…?!"

Maroon shivers at this comment. Artie clenches one of his fists.

"She'd accepted the fact that you're with Mei, you _moron_!" Stevens adds. "She was free and I took her. She _let_ me do it, unlike you when you had the chance."

Out of the blue, Maroon slowly stands up from her bed, closes her eyes and inhales and exhales deeply – as if it was a powerful mantra. Artie is shocked at this and stares at her.

"I'll kill you right here, right now!" D'Jok yells back.

Maroon makes as if she's leaving the room to face D'Jok, but Artie stands next to her, grabs her shoulders, stares into her eyes and shakes his head to her when she looks at him wondering what he's doing. But then she moves her lips as if saying breathlessly:

"This is my fault."

Artie reads her lips and frowns.

"_Enough_!" Sonny's voice thunders all along the corridor. They all freeze.

"In the nick of time." Artie whispers to Maroon.

"D'Jok, it's high time you left, my son." Sonny says serious like hell. "I know it might be hard to understand this, but I beg you to stop this nonsense this instant. You're harming her and _yourself_, so don't insist on it any more. Now I expect you to go and never come back again."

"Wow. I've never heard him speak like _that_." Artie whispers to Maroon almost inaudibly.

D'Jok leaves immediately without another word.

Maroon and Artie hear his footsteps getting further and further away. She sighs deeply and loses the strength on her legs. Artie can hold her up before she falls down.

"Thank God it's over…" She whispers.


	9. Chapter 9: The Album

**Chapter 9: The Album**

[Possible OST: _Desert Rose_, by Sting]

Some days have gone by now. Maroon feels more at ease now that no one has heard anything else from D'Jok. Well at least, no one mentions him to her. If there have been any news recently, she has not heard a single rumor about it. Thus, in this desert of information, Maroon can enjoy true peace.

She trains with Stevens and the team, she enrolls on new secret missions, she keeps making the last preparations as regards the album with Artie. As far as Artie is concerned, he's been such a good friend to Maroon that she couldn't possibly trust anyone better, apart from Sonny, Corso and... Stevens, of course.

"So, Maroon, do you think our album is complete?" Artie asks her one late evening while they're about to finish working on a particular track.

"I think so. We've got 18 tracks now. Would you like to add more songs?" She answers, a bit too tired. She yawns.

"I guess you're tired, but wouldn't you love it if we released the album tomorrow?" He asked devilishly.

"W-what?!" She yells amazed like hell. "What do you mean 'release' it?"

"Don't you want it to see the light? _The whole galaxy_ will love it!" He answers excited.

"But we cannot publish this! This is… just… _impossible_! We've got no money to produce all the CDs and… no record company will ever put its money in a pirates' project. Too weird! Too risky! Besides, I'm… I feel so _embarrassed_! I _can't_ have my voice _thundering_ in all corners of the galaxy! NO!"

"Don't get so _fucking_ crazy! You'll be fine. I mean, you _are_ more than just fine! Your voice descends straight from heaven! You've got a gift and you don't use it publicly: that's a _sin_ as far as I'm concerned." He tells her enthusiastically. "Besides, I know the _perfect way_ to produce our own CDs… I promise it'll be great." He laughs.

"Artie, you're scaring me…" She eyes him with great care.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Undisclosed Desires_, by Muse]

"Artie is crazy, but he keeps his promises, Maroon." Stevens tells her as he laughs while they're having a break during their training on the football field.

"You should've seen his face! He's like a madman planning to conquer the universe! And the way he _laughs_! He's… Oh, God! He scares me sometimes…"

That comment makes him laugh more. She loves the sincerity in it and enjoys the good mood it triggers within her chest. She smiles gently at him. A soft wind blows its invisible fingers all across the football field, combing her beautiful mane of dark hair as if it was a secret lover spying on her. Stevens is staring at her at the moment and he can't help but feeling jealous of the wind.

[Possible OST: _So in Love with You_, Texas]

_God, I love her smile! I'm so awfully lucky right now. I feel as if I have everything I have ever wanted. I would gladly die and I'd definitely not regret it. I know I haven't wasted my time and hopes, because I've been able to enjoy the best thing that life could've ever offered any man: the love of this one woman, my dear Maroon._

"Stevens," Maroon whispers. "I haven't had the courage to tell you something."

She makes a crucial pause in her speech just to check Stevens' reaction. His countenance is calm and serious. She understands this as if he lets her go on.

"That day, when D'Jok came here," She says with some degree of uneasiness. "he was mad like hell. I can't help but feeling this can be partly _my_ fault."

"Why do you say so? I wasn't."

"Do you remember our last match? The robots planned an ambush, we were all caught on the field, we fought, and he saved me once, remember? I felt grateful to him (and I _am_ still), but I never thought he'd understand my gratefulness as a proof of _love_ on my behalf. I think that's why he came over here."

"It may be the case, but why do you care so much? I mean, everything is clear now. I told him everything and I didn't lie about it, although I knew the truth would hurt him, Maroon. Don't tell me you're still worrying about it?"

"Yes, I am." She sighs.

Stevens hugs her lightly and lets him do it. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank God Artie was with me then. I was scared like hell." She whispered. "I have _faith_ in you, but I wanted to come out and stand up to him instead of you."

"You already tried. And he _snogged_ you." He said becoming tense for a moment. "God, I would've…"

"You told him you had taken me, that I was yours already. It felt… _amazing_, Stevens." She says with joy. "But I must admit I had feared this dreaded moment all along."

"Why?"

"'Cos of D'Jok's potentially violent reaction towards you. All this mess wouldn't have happened in the first place if I hadn't given him hopes."

"But you can't read minds, right? How could you possibly know he'd take it like this? Don't feel guilty for this. It's not your fault."

"And now Mei has to pay for the consequences. She must feel devastated."

Stevens hugs her tenderly and kisses her on her lips with great care.

* * *

"Artie!" Maroon yells in the corridor before she enters his room. "Artie! I've got an idea for the album!"

"What is it?" He says thrilled.

"Can we customize some CDs?"

"Sure thing, M. What do you want to do?"

"I want to add an extra track at the beginning. It should contain a brief comment on the album and a… _special note_ for my dear Snow Kids. Do you think you can add it?"

"Piece of cake, M." He says smiling broadly.

* * *

A couple of days later, a box arrives via mail. It's addressed to all Snow Kids.

"Did you order anything, Tia?" Rocket asks her.

"Nope, not me. Did anyone?"

"No." They all answered.

"There's no sender specified anywhere. Are you sure we should open it?" Mei asked.

While she was uttering this sentence, Micro Ice was already opening the package. Mei sighs.

[Possible OST: _Landslide_, by Fleetwood Mac]

"Hey!" Micro Ice exclaims. "It's a bunch of brand new CDs! And look!"

"Oh, God! These are Artie and Maroon's!" Tia exclaims too.

When D'Jok hears this, he freezes and gets tense, although he's thrilled to hear her name again.

"Amazing! How do they manage to do all this stuff?" Micro Ice adds with amazement. "Let's listen to it now!"

He rushes to the living room and inserts the CD into the radio cassette player. They're all thrilled about this. They can't help but gossip and whisper. D'Jok's blood pressure is rocketing high within his blood vessels' walls, triggering an unbearable trail of desperate love thoughts concerning Maroon.

_I used to listen to her play and I almost faint every time I recall it. Her voice goes beyond any pleasure I have ever known. God… and now I'm gonna listen to her once again! I thought I'd never be able to!_

"Hush, hush now… please." Rocket says.

And then a familiar recorded voice starts to speak via the speakerphones:

"Hi there! It's me, Maroon…"

"… and Artie!"

"Can you just shut up for a minute, please? I'm trying to make a memorable moment here! – _Thank you_. – So… Hi, it's me, Maroon and this is our new album. Artie was a pain in the ass until I accepted to do this, but I really…"

"You _bloody loved_ it all the time, M."

"Artie! Please!"

They hear him laugh at her. They laugh too.

"As I was saying, it has been great and now we're going to send all these CDs through the galaxy. We won't sell them, just send them as gifts. Therefore, this is a _gift_ for you, for _all_ of you. I've missed you so much and, since I couldn't tell you a proper goodbye and a hug, I'm doing this for you. _I love you guys_."

"Oh, God! I'm too _emotional_ for this! Please stop it, _don't make me cry_, M." Artie says visibly touched.

"Artie, you always get emotional. _All_ the time." Maroon says matter-of-factly. "You _can't even stand_ to watch a Kotex commercial!" She sighs. "_Anyway_, I hope you enjoy this album, guys. It was done especially for you. _Always yours_, your friends Artie and Maroon."

The track ends and the first song automatically starts: _Every Teardrop is a Waterfall_, by Coldplay.

Rocket glances at D'Jok to check on him. D'Jok's face darkens and he clenches his fists. Rocket frowns.

* * *

D'Jok is alone in his room.

_The guys are thrilled about Maroon's gift. I am too, but I'm just too blue to act normal. My feelings are getting out of hand. I think Rocket will get mad at me again. The last time he lectured me was when I came back from the Pirates', but this isn't fair._

_It was made clear to me that she didn't want me anymore and yet I have a stronger craving for her. Lust… that's what I would think it is, that what Rocket and Aarch think it is, but I know too well that I love her still and that I always will._

_I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of keeping my mouth shut. I hate to admit she's someone else's now. Stevens is extremely lucky: he's been able to earn a treasure I once had, her love. Sure, yeah, right… What if Maroon wasn't bound by that deadly threat upon her life? Would she have stuck with the Pirates or would she have gone away and be free? I firmly believe she wouldn't have stayed with them. She would've come with us, with me. She wouldn't have met Stevens and she wouldn't have fallen for him._

_I know for sure._

* * *

"Call Maroon right away!" Sonny yells to Artie. He's extremely angry.

Artie flees from the control room in which Sonny and Corso are waiting to go fetch Maroon immediately.

"Quick, Maroon!" He exhales violently as she sees her in her room. She's making out with Stevens, again. "Oh, God! Stop it, will you?! There's an emergency! Sonny needs you in the control room now!"

"Sure!"

They all rush back to the control room. Sonny begins to speak right away. There is no time to lose.

"Maroon, we have a serious problem. Adium has been kidnaped by the Technoid."

"WTF!?" They all exclaim.

"I'm afraid it's true. Rumor has it she was negotiating your definite freedom once more, Maroon, because Aarch has insisted on the matter. They say she had a meeting yesterday morning in the Technoid's premises, but she never came back. She's gone missing. The police is investigating. The Technoid has denied any accusations. The press is wild right now. The Technoid says she went away after the meeting, but she didn't. I'm afraid they lie. I've spoken to Aarch already and he has confirmed he had been talking to her about suggesting new negotiations. He's deeply worried about her…"

"Oh, God!" She whispers.

"I think they're holding her hostage so that we agree to deliver you to them in exchange of Adium. No formal message has arrived confirming this, but I'm quite sure of it. There isn't any other reason for all this mess." Sonny concludes. "Thus, we need to take action before they do. They're not expecting us yet. The police is not investigating the Technoid. They believe them innocent. Actually, this is our best shot: the less they mess up with the Technoid, the better. You need to hurry. I'll tell you the details once you're on your way."


	10. Chapter 10: Adium

**Chapter 10: Adium**

[Possible OST: _The Medallion Calls_, from the Pirates of the Caribbean OST]

Artie, Stevens and Maroon leave immediately in a small spaceship. Corso tells him via the radio signal that the Technoid has sent them a message confirming their true intentions. Sonny was right.

"They don't know you're coming over for a small rendezvous." Sonny adds. "We've just told them we will meditate very closely on what our next move will be, but I promised I'd give them an answer today before 6 p.m."

"I guess they'll stay quiet until then, at least." Stevens says.

"That's what I expect from them, yes." Sonny answers. "You've got four hours left."

* * *

The three of them are on the Technoid's premises, hidden from any cameras and robots. They're deciding what to do next.

"What do you think, Maroon?" Artie asks her. "Do you think they keep her in the same prison cells Sonny and you were?"

"No, I don't think so. Why would they? I wouldn't if I were in their shoes, bearing in mind that we already know the exact location and how to get through."

"You're right."

"We should look first in the other prison sections. Let's hope we're lucky enough to find her soon and unharmed." She concludes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the album spreads all through the galaxy and is very well received! The people love it! All clubs, pubs, discos and bars let the album run over and over again.

Everyone sings Artie's and Maroon's songs almost non-stop!

* * *

[Possible OST: _Last Dance_, by Avicii]

After a couple of hours, our favourite pirates are still looking for Adium.

"God! She's nowhere to be seen!" Stevens complains.

"What if she's not held in any prison section? What if she's just been locked in a regular room in any of the other buildings here, like the warehouses or the office skyscraper?" Maroon suddenly asks with fear. "Too many places! We won't find her before the clock strikes 6 p.m.! They will find us sooner or later."

"We're done for." Artie says and sighs.

"No, we're not." Stevens says with determination in his voice. "We must try. Maroon, if you were Adium and had a meeting, where would you go? Is there a meeting room or, per chance, is there any other kind of room for these purposes?"

"Yes, let's go!"

* * *

Just a few minutes before 6 p.m., they find Adium tied up and locked in a closet. She's more than glad to see them. They release her and they escape.

Some robots see them as they flee and they follow them. A wild crossfire takes place at one point, but our favorite pirates manage to escape unharmed. Adium is amazed:

"Is it always like this? I mean, your daily life."

"Yeah, you bet, _baby_!" Artie replies feeling proud.

"You're just a _brat_, Artie!" Maroon exclaims. "You're not a A-Team member… or James Bond, for that matter. So stop arsing about and help us."

"Why do you always _spoil_ my heroic moments, M.?" Artie complains. She giggles.

* * *

Once they seem to have beaten all the active robots available in the Technoid, a trap gets activated and a trapdoor opens up right beneath Maroon's feet, making her fall down five or six meters down. She screams as she falls and when she reaches the ground, she breaks a leg.

"That's perfect!" She gasps. She looks up through the hole she's fallen from. "Stevens! Artie! Can you hear me?"

"Maroon! Are you OK?" Stevens yells back from up there.

"I've broken a leg. And this is a prison cell without a door… or windows."

Out of the blue, a huge army of robots approach.

"OMG!" Adium yells. "Look!"

"A whole army! We can't fight them!" Artie yells. "Too many of them. We have to run!"

"No! We can't leave her there!" Stevens shouts with pride.

"Hurry up! Just… _go_!" Maroon yells back at them.

"Maroon!"

"I said GO!" She yells furiously.

"We'll be back for you!" Stevens yells. "I swear!"

* * *

Artie and Stevens receive the order of leaving Adium at Genesis. They tell Sonny and Corso via radio transmission that Maroon has been captured.

"Our second conference has just finished and we've breached the negotiations, but don't worry. We'll figure something out. I promise." Sonny tells them.

They manage to leave Adium in the hotel where the Snow Kids are staying in Genesis. Adium calls Aarch, they meet and they decide to call the police to tell them everything that has happened. Adium is convinced that now it should be easier to get Maroon's definite freedom: she's a hero who has saved the person responsible for the Galactik Football Leage. Adium assures them that she'll make sure this piece of news blasts asap and then the Technoid will be exposed.

The two pirates hope this will actually help, but they know it won't be enough.

* * *

"I'm going back for her whether you come or not." Stevens tells Artie using a threatening tone.

"Stevens, that's a suicide mission. Let's wait until Adium blasts the news at least."

"What if they harm her in the meantime?" He's getting too aggressive.

"Let's talk to Sonny first." Artie concludes.

* * *

[Possible OST: _St James Infirmary_, by Hugh Laurie]

In the meantime, Aarch is talking to Adium about this in the hall right before she goes. He wishes her luck, but then D'Jok accidentally walks by and hears it all.

"I have to hurry before anything goes wrong." Adium tells him worried. "Before they do anything to harm Maroon. So bye, Aarch. I'll let you know anything as soon as I receive any news about this."

"Thank you very much, Adium." Aarch says with a soothing voice.

"What did you just say, Adium?" D'Jok interferes in their conversation. "What's happened to Maroon? But weren't you missing, Adium?"

"D'Jok, what the h-?!" Aarch complains.

"Aarch, tell him what's happened, please. I can't. I have to go now." Adium tells him and leaves immediately, with a saddened face.

"Aarch, tell me what's going on,…" D'Jok's voice attains such a degree of serenity and adulthood that it strikes Aarch to the core. "… please."

"OK," Aarch sighs. "here it goes. To make a long story short, Adium had been kidnapped yesterday by the Technoid when she was trying to negotiate her freedom once again. The police didn't even suspect about this. The Pirates, on the other hand, were suspicious about their true intentions and Sonny organized a special mission to save her. Artie, Stevens and Maroon were in charge, they found her and rescued her, but Maroon got trapped. She has broken a leg and now she's held captive in the Technoid premises. Adium has just had an idea to release her: she will blast the story of the kidnapping and she'll tell on them as regards Maroon. She'll be portrayed in the next news flash as the hero who saved Adium but got caught instead. Maybe then they'll be forced to release her for good."

"And that's the plan?" D'Jok cannot believe this.

"Yes, for the time being. Be patient, son."

"I'm going to see my father. I cannot believe he's letting her down like that. I know he must be thinking about a rescue plan!"

Having said this, D'Jok flees and Aarch cannot stop him, no matter how loud he yells at him and begs him to come back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maroon has a chat with Bleylock via the speakerphones in her cell.

"Don't get too comfy, my dear bright mind." He tells her playfully.

"Whatever…" She answers back with aggressiveness.

"I know you're hurt, so even though you manage to escape like the last time, you won't get far."

She had to admit to herself that he was so fucking right about this.

"Anyway," He proceeds. "I want you to start working where you left off. Remember the invisibility project? Well, you need to know that I'm extremely interested in it and I know you had something to do with the _awful_ outcome it eventually had. I know you're just in your teens, but you're capable of doing great stuff, really. I'm impressed. So get ready to work."

"What if I don't consent?"

"Then you'll face a fate worse than death, _dearie_."

She closed her eyes, let her head lean on the wall behind her and frowned.

_Stevens, don't let this happen to me!_

* * *

Sonny is told Adium's idea. He agrees, but he lets Stevens try to save her.

"In spite of this, I cannot allow that you go on your own. Someone must come with you." Sonny tells Stevens.

"_I will_!"

They all turn their faces to see who said this: D'Jok.

"D'Jok! What are you doing here?!" Artie exclaims.

"You've come in the nick of time: Maroon is not here." Stevens growls.

"I'm not here to fight _against_ you." D'Jok tells him. "I'm here to fight _with_ you."

They all fall silent.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Sonny asks him seriously. "You know this is extremely dangerous, don't you?"

D'Jok stares at his father with such daring eyes which he's never had before, as if he's quickly matured there last days somehow, and then he answers decisively:

"I know the risks and I'm willing to take _any_."


	11. Chapter 11: Hesitation

**Chapter 11: Hesitation**

[Possible OST: _A Soapbox Opera_, by Supertramp]

Adium is shown in all TV stations telling her version of events. In all corners of the galaxy, this piece of news shakes all communities and governments. That's the reaction that Adium was hoping for.

_Maroon, this is going as I expected, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough. I feel the burden of shame and I hope you don't blame me too much for this, because you got caught 'cos of me. I'm so sorry, Maroon!_

* * *

In the end, Stevens and D'Jok have to cooperate. Sonny agrees on D'Jok taking part in this mission. They are not willing to cope with each other, but they have to. Artie goes with them, just in case he might have to put peace between them both. D'Jok gets a change of clothes. He now wears the same dark tight clothes that the other pirates have.

They can't bear to be together in the same spaceship, even though D'Jok said he was here to help. They glimpse at each other from time to time while they check that their guns and all the stuff work properly. In complete silence.

Soon afterwards, they arrive on the Technoid premises unseen. They land and hide.

"Good, they haven't spotted us yet." Artie says seriously. "Let's go."

"Don't you dare think you're a superhero." Stevens says growling to D'Jok.

"Don't you dare think so either." D'Jok answers with too much pride.

"Guys!" Artie exclaims losing his temper. "Come on!"

"OK, OK…" Stevens answers calmer.

Then, D'Jok gets Stevens aside and tells him:

"OK, I get it: we _should_ cooperate and I definitely _will_. But just let me tell you something before we go: have you thought about what would happen if Maroon was free to go? If Adium is successful, then Maroon will be free again. Do you _really_ think she'll stay with you then?"

D'Jok had just planted the seed of hesitation in him. Stevens frowns.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Hotel California_, by The Eagles]

In the meantime, Maroon is still in her cell.

_I thought he said they'd take me away to keep on working on that stupid invisibility project, but they haven't. Not yet. Maybe it's a clue… They couldn't fetch me probably. Are they facing problems then? Are they busy because the pirates are fighting against them right now? Maybe that's why I'm still here, waiting to be taken away._

All of a sudden, a couple of robots break into her cell and they carry her away to another cell. They leave. No words are spoken. She's alone again. She waits for a message, a call, anything.

Just silence. This unbearable silence.

_WTF!? They've come to fetch me and now I'm just locked in another prison cell… Why? Are they stupid or what?! What's the meaning of this?_

_Will I ever get away from here? Stevens! I need you so much right now!_

* * *

The guys head for Maroon's cell. They find it, they break into it with ease using the trapdoor that had initially swallowed Maroon, but she's nowhere to be seen. They curse their bad luck.

"It's obvious." Stevens says. "They've taken her away from here 'cos this is the first place we'd look up first and, of course,…"

The prison cell gets automatically locked up again out of the blue.

"… it's a trap." Stevens says matter-of-factly.

* * *

Meanwhile, all planets and governments agree with Adium's point of view on the matter. They firmly believe Maroon is innocent and a hero. In addition, they agree to give her political immunity in any planet of the galaxy, like any other regular citizen. They also ask for an explanation to the Technoid personnel, but no formal answer is provided for the time being. Their diplomatic pressure is simply not enough.

Little they know that the Technoid is quite busy right now…

* * *

Stevens, Artie and D'Jok are still imprisoned in Maroon's former cell. Bleylock releases liters and liters of water and they fear they'll drown. Luckily, Artie manages to open the trapdoor on the ceiling again using his keys and they flee.

"Now that was a close shave…" Artie says with pride, touching his neatly shaved hairdo and having a bit too much fun at it.

"You really wanted to say that, didn't you?" Stevens tells him and smiles.

"Come on! Leave me alone! _Maroon_ is the one chiding me all the time, not you, man!" Artie complains, but they all giggle a bit.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Closer_, by The Corrs]

Maroon sighs.

_If I never make it out of here, what would I regret? I wish I had travelled more. I wish I had had more time to play football with the guys. I wish… I hadn't chidden Artie so much over nothing. (Good old Artie! I can't believe I'm actually smiling in such a silly way now.)_

_God, I wish I had spent more time with Mei and talked to her about this mess with D'Jok. I wish I had had a better chance to speak to him as well, without all that snogging and stuff._

_I wish I had spent more time with Stevens… I mean, _quality_ time. A bit less talking and mission-going and a lot more sex and kissing. He's the only one I've ever loved with this intensity… What am I doing?! I should be thinking of a way out instead of getting horny!_

* * *

[Possible OST: _Another one bites the dust_, by Queen]

"We shouldn't be splitting up!" Artie disagrees. "That's suicidal!"

"It's too large. If we split up we get more chances to find her." D'Jok says.

"You know what," Stevens says with badly repressed anger. "for this one time I agree with you."

"You _must_ be kidding!" Artie almost yells at him. "If he had had some proper training for some years, that would be fine, but he's _new_! He's got no chance to survive this mission on his own!"

"I can fight better than you think. Try me." D'Jok tries to persuade him.

"That's right." Stevens' voice darkens. "And if he doesn't survive, he won't bother us anymore. _You_ won't bother _her_ anymore."

D'Jok frowns at Stevens' comment and clenches his fists.

* * *

Once they have split, Artie, Stevens and D'Jok have to face fate on their own. Artie tries looking in the warehouses and garages. Stevens heads for the office building. D'Jok stays in the underground secret prison section. Nevertheless, none finds Maroon.

Artie has never ever felt that mad in his lifetime.

_This rivalry will not only endanger our own safety, but also Maroon's. They're nuts and I don't know why I'm such a fool so as to be willing to step in between them both today. I should've let someone else take my place or let them take on this mission on their own._

Meanwhile, D'Jok feels the need to speed up due to the adrenaline in his body.

_I need to find her before he does! I don't mind it if it's Artie. He's sort of a nice guy. Micro Ice loves him and I see why. Dear God, I need to find her NOW. Fate, please, show me where she is!_

In the meantime, Stevens feels glad to have got rid of him, but believes he's openly been a jealous dick.

_Why do I let him get on my nerves? I should've behaved like a man. Even better: like the experimented pirate that I am. I should've disagreed with him and we should've stuck together, like Artie said in the first place. Artie was so fucking right. I was blind. Blind with such a jealousy that's ripping my heart out and wringing my bones._

_Why should I feel so jealous of him? What do I fear about him? It's not as if he can actually steal her from me. He cannot. She loves me. She's mine. She will always be. What D'Jok said earlier makes no sense…_

_She'd stay with me. She loves me, right?_

_Right?..._

* * *

[Possible OST: _I love the way you lie_, by Eminem and Rihanna]

"Hello again, sweetheart!" Bleylock's voice says over the speakerphones.

"What now?" Maroon answers back feeling brave but also smart enough to keep some distance from any foolish hopes.

"It's high time you told us how you developed the formula for getting normal visibility back."

"You can develop it yourself. Get a scientists' team, let them work, and you'll eventually get it."

"It would take too long and they'd end up killing each other, like your dear old boss did to the rest of the team. _Oh_, but he spared you, _of course_! I wonder if he was in love with you or… if he had passed his knowledge legacy to _you_ thinking that you'd be seen as _too young_ and _inexperienced_ to be considered worth interrogating. Would you mind telling me? This is too puzzling for me and the doubt is _killing_ me…"

"I'm not answering. I'd rather _die_." She whispers as if she didn't care.

"Your wish shall be granted, my ladyship, unless…" Bleylock answers. "… you want your dear friend Artie to _die _on you."

"What?!" She yells back.

* * *

Bleylock has caught Artie. Maroon feels suddenly sick.

_OMG! He's got Artie! He's gonna hurt him! No…_

After some minutes, Maroon is about to give in. Bleylock makes Artie suffer, he tortures him gladly. She eventually gives in. She promises to give a comprehensive written answer to him once the robot that Bleylock has sent for her arrives with a tablet on which she shall write the formula he needs. He says that he will test it and let her know if Artie is allowed to go free, to leave unharmed.

Therefore, the only thing left for Maroon to do is to wait until that stupid robot comes with a tablet.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Titanium_, by David Guetta and Sia]

Meanwhile, D'Jok finds Maroon. He's able to knock the cell's door down. She's extremely surprised to see him. She tells him about Artie, the formula and the deal. She's too scared of what might have happened to Artie.

"And a robot with a tablet will pop in any minute _now_!" Maroon tells him.

When it arrives, D'Jok knocks it down and destroys it. Maroon is amazed and she thinks:

_Where on earth has he learnt to do this?! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I definitely wouldn't have believed it!_

She feels suddenly attracted to him, 'cos he looks so _bloody_ hot in a pirate's special suit. Since her leg is broken and she cannot walk on her own, he carries her in his arms. He says absolutely nothing. She blushes very badly and revealingly. He does so, too.

He starts a curious trail of thinking which had been long forgotten:

_She's so beautiful when she blushes like that. I should probably not say anything, although I'd love to. I know she prefers to stay silent in moments like this. I know that the last time we met my behavior had been not my best. Despicable. I should apologise for that at least,… when we get out of here._

_I had forgotten the way she feels in my arms, so light like a feather… And her sweet smell…_

* * *

In the meantime, Stevens accidentally discovers where Bleylock is hiding. He saves Artie and knocks Bleylock down. They manage to escape. Artie knows where Maroon is, so he leads the way towards her. Stevens feels his blood pressure rising, because he thinks he'll be the one saving Maroon and not D'Jok. They rush to her prison cell and they find D'Jok carrying her in his arms, just about to flee. Stevens gets mad like hell, again. Artie complains.

"Not again, _dude_." Artie says and sighs.

"There's no time for that!" D'Jok says. "Her leg is broken and we must hurry out of here! Now!"

They flee. They get to their spaceship and leave without much trouble. They get talking about what to do next. They must head back to cure Maroon, that's for sure. Bleylock is not dead, so they guess he'll try something else soon. Unfortunately for him, though, a huge bomb explodes right after they've escaped and the department he was in has been completely blown up.

"Good God! What was that?!" Artie exclaims.

* * *

Once they arrive, Maroon is taken to a doctor. Sonny and Corso have received news from Adium and the governments from all across the galaxy, telling them that Maroon has been guaranteed complete freedom.

They're all in the examination room talking about this. Maroon is still lying on an examining couch, but she's thrilled about the news. So is Artie.

Stevens frowns a bit. She notices. Stevens makes a comment as regards the credibility of all this (his mind is seriously considering D'Jok's earlier words, examining the potential consequences under a mental spotlight). He suspects it's a trap or something.

Sonny gives his word that it's true. D'Jok on the other hand is broadly smiling: his dream has become true.

"If you're done talking about this, could you please wait outside?" The pirate-doctor tells all of them.

They all go outside while Maroon gets her leg plastered. D'Jok has a never-fading smile on his face:

_OK, now it's the time. Let's see who wins. Now that Maroon is free to go, what will she do? Do you really think she'll stay with you, Stevens? She can have a life out if these shadows you live in. She deserves to live in the daylight, not in the shadows of piracy and theft. What will you do if she leaves you? What will you do if she chooses to come back to Akillia with me?_


	12. Chapter 12: Stop it, will you?

**Chapter 12: Stop it, will you?**

Sonny and Corso have to carry on with their investigations as regards what has happened to Bleylock.

The guys stick together right outside the examination room, waiting for the doctor to cure Maroon, but then Stevens and D'Jok frown at each other ruthlessly. Artie sighs very loudly and leaves without saying a thing.

_They're never gonna change, aren't they?_

* * *

[Possible OST: _I'll Fly With You_, by Electro Lounge All Stars]

A day has gone by. Bleylock is believed to be dead. Adium has got what she wanted. Maroon is free again. Everything seems to go smoothly.

In spite of that, the police forces are investigating the Technoid, but from the huge explosion onwards, there's no proof left of anything. Unfortunately, all compromising material and clues have been destroyed. Sonny firmly believes that that explosion was no accident. He's sure that it was done _on purpose_ so that all the information as regards their illegal practices would be gone for good.

Anyway, Artie has organized a small party to celebrate Maroon's freedom and the success of their album that same evening. The atmosphere is a bit like a lounge: soft music and not very bright lights. They're all having fun and chilling out.

Maroon is using a crutch to be able to walk, but she basically stays quiet on a sofa and has a drink. She's wearing a wonderful dark blue dress. Stevens glances at her beauty every now and then. D'Jok does so too from a distant corner of the room. Maroon notices what both guys do and what they're up to. Because of the tension between the guys, she starts to feel bad.

At one point during the evening, Stevens manages to speak with Maroon aside from everyone else. He sits on the sofa beside her.

"I'm happy that you're free again." He whispers with some sort of sadness in his voice.

"Thank you, Stevens." She says sweetly and calmly. "For a moment, I thought you didn't feel glad about it. You seem distracted and sad all the time since we've been back."

"I know. I'm sorry, Maroon. I just…"

"I think I know what you guys are up to." She says raising an eyebrow and trying to make it sound as if it's a game. "Don't play hide and seek for me. He's mad about you and you're still mad about him. Am I right?"

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

He sighs. "I just… You will tell me I'm just stupid, but I've started to think that maybe… just maybe… you'll _leave_ me now that you're free to go wherever you want."

"What?! _No_!" She raises her voice unconsciously. "Why should I leave? I mean, I… All of you are my family. Sonny is great. Corso is very nice and lovable (he doesn't want anyone to notice but I know). Artie is like my pet, really." She giggles a bit. "And above all, _I love you_. _Why should I leave?_ I mean, I'll maybe go to… a store and _buy_ stuff someday, for _example_, but, you know, _I'll come back after some minutes_. Anyway, why do you think that?"

"It's nothing."

"Or… did someone push this idea into your little head, Stevens?" Her voice is a bit motherly now, especially the way when they have just spotted you've been mischieving.

Stevens falls silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" Maroon insists.

"D'Jok told me this while we were trying to rescue you."

"I'm gonna kill him." She says decisively (but not very seriously) and then she tries to stand up with her crutch.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" He stops her by grabbing her arm and she falls back onto the sofa beside him again. Her mane of hair floats around as she falls and her smell spreads all around her. He notices and admits she smells so good he'd die right now.

"I know I'm not a decent opponent in my current state, but I _can hit_ him with my crutch, you know." She says playfully and smiles at him. She doesn't mean it, of course, but Stevens doesn't smile the way he used to before, when she told jokes and made fun like that. "Stevens, what's wrong? Is there _anything else_ bothering you?"

[_The Last Dance_, by Clare Maguire.]

"I'm just tense when he's around. I'm afraid that he might still behave the way he did the last time. I'm worried for nothing, I guess." He tries to relax as he talks, just not to scare her or worry her too much. He stares at her for a while and feels the urge to kiss her. Then, he drops his gaze to the floor.

"You do right in doubting about his intentions." She says seriously. "But, hey, look at me, Stevens…"

He does as told. Her eyes are so bright and deep that he could get lost in them.

"You don't need to be afraid of him, of anything to do with him actually. It doesn't matter what he says, what he does. You'll always have me by your side." She makes a pause. "Let me go and speak to him. I'll handle this once and for all. I promise." Her voice is calm and decisive.

Then, he lets her go.

* * *

[Possible OST: _Somebody I used to know_, by Goyte.]

"So… are you having fun?" Maroon asks happily to D'Jok, who's sipping from a drink and he does not see her coming his way. They're alone in a corner. "May I have a word with you?" She gets serious.

"Sure." He's excited to have her talking to him, all to himself.

"D'Jok, let me say what I have to say. No interruptions, please." She says. He nods. She leads him to the corridor, where they're alone.

"Just let me apologise for my behaviour the last time I was here." He says calmly and seriously. "I know it was careless and irresponsible on my behalf. I pushed you too much. I think I wasn't myself that day. I bevahed like a _git_. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, D'Jok. That's good to know." She says relieved. "Look, I think I'll be eternally grateful for what you did today to save me. I want you to know _I care_. _A lot_. It means I feel great that you still care that much for me. I'm glad to know you're available when there are problems around, when I'm in trouble. You're a _great friend_, but (and this is the hardest part for me to tell you)…" She sighs. "… this _doesn't_ mean we're getting back together."

D'Jok frowns hard.

"Don't put those eyebrows for me. I know what you told Stevens." She carries on with the same quiet and calm voice. Her serenity does not allow the matter to develop into a nasty argument. "Let me tell you what I'll do with _my_ freedom, now that I have it: _I'll stay here_. I will definitely come and visit all of you from time to time, but I'm not coming back."

"But why?!" He sounds a bit desperate. "It's only been _a day_ since we know about your freedom! You… you _cannot_ be serious! You haven't thought about it deeply. Can you at least reconsider it? Get some more time and think a bit further about it… _Maroon_, you belong to us, to Akillia, to…"

"D'Jok, stop it, will you?" She's still calm, not like D'Jok. "I have thought about it. Deeply. For hours. I have weighted the pros and cons with great care. No one has had any influence on my decision. I swear, D'Jok. I have taken a resolution and I am sure about it. Can you trust me when I say I want to stay here?"

"Maroon, _I love you_. I was hoping you'd come back home, to me. Akillia is your home. It has always been your home and it'll always be!"

"But I also feel like home here, among the Pirates. Don't you realise?" She smiles broadly. "I really like Sonny, Corso, Artie, all the guys… _Stevens_ is home to me. More than that even."

"I'm sorry, Maroon. I don't get it." He says breathing hard. "I have risked my life for you. I saw you blushing when I carried you in my arms. I thought you still might have feelings for me."

"I can't deny you look _hot_ to me," She blushes a bit. "but _lust_ is not a feeling you can hold on for _the rest of your life_… Love, on the other hand, is one of them."

"So you _desire_ me?" He seems proud that and smiles.

"What girl wouldn't? _But I love Stevens_. He means something very different to me than you. All that we've been through, everything that he's done for me, everything that we've shared, the way he looks and speaks to me, it's… different! It makes me feel this way. I love him… I really need you to tell me you understand this, please, D'Jok."

"For what?!" He gets angry anyway.

"I need to know you will move on, but above all _you_ need to know." She's still calm. "What about Mei?"

Out of the blue, D'Jok gets closer to her, crushes her in his arms and her crutch falls to the ground. He softly kisses her on the neck, right beneath her right ear. Her sweet smell invades his nose and it makes him feel like he cannot ever let her go. Then, he gets his lips close to her ear and whispers sexily:

"Don't you dare deny that _this_ makes you feel something for me – and it's not _lust_." He makes a pause, but goes on. "I've done lots of things for you. We've shared lots of things and precious moments. I've saved you more than once. You told me you loved me back then. Why has this changed so suddenly? Why do you refuse me?"

"Look, D'Jok," She tells him whispering as well. "I know I said I loved you, and I did. It was _true _then. I enjoyed every single moment with you when we were in Akillia and Genesis. But when I came back to say goodbye, I saw you and Mei kissing on the field, live on TV, and I _panicked_. It was a _natural_ reaction, but I knew (and Mei and you also knew) that I had to flee, like it or not, and that I couldn't offer you a _life_… or _love_. _Mei could! Not me!_ I had to run away. I didn't have a future. Once I was here with the Pirates, I started to think that it was _right_ for you to be together: because _she_ could make you happy. Not I. I saw things from a different perspective: _I did not suffer_, I was _glad_ for you! That's how I was able to _move on_. And doing so, I became more open to new possibilities: Stevens has been by my side since then. I became a closer friend of his. Later, I became something more than a friend. _Do I need to go on_?"

"But now you're _free again_, Maroon. You can come back and have a future with me!" He's desperate and keeps holding her tight. He doesn't understand. She makes a deep sigh.

"I don't know what else to tell you… You're exasperating! _Read my lips: I love Stevens_. Not you. _Stevens_." She's losing her temper now. She tries to get rid of his arms, but she can't.

"I'll make you fall in love with me. Again." He says with great determination.

"That's nonsense! _Stop it, will you?_"

"I won't stop it. Tonight you're coming back home with me."

"You're delusional! I won't!"

"You will…"

* * *

[Possible OST: _Behind Blue Eyes_, by Limp Bizkit]

Stevens is getting worried because Maroon hasn't come back.

_This is taking too long. Should I worry? D'Jok seems more focused now, more adult. Not always, though. I hope he behaves like one. Should I check just in case?_

_If I did, Maroon would probably think I'm too jealous. I should let her handle this and yet I just can't stand all this waiting! I must do something before I go insane!_

Therefore, he resolves to go and eavesdrop.

When he comes close to the door, he realizes they have not gone very far. They're in fact just behind that door, standing on the corridor and talking. Stevens smiles to himself and chills out a bit, because he had thought for a moment that D'Jok might have taken her to a room or something. Then, Stevens listens closely.

"I don't know what else to tell you… You're exasperating! _Read my lips: I love Stevens_. Not you. _Stevens_." That's Maroon's voice. She's losing her temper now.

Hearing his own name on her lips makes Stevens shiver with pleasure; it feels like flying, but he gets tense when he realizes her tone of voice is a bit too much aggressive.

"I'll make you fall in love with me. Again." D'Jok says with great determination.

"That's nonsense! _Stop it, will you?_"

"I won't stop it. Tonight you're coming back home with me."

"You're delusional! I won't!"

"You will…" D'Jok's voice had darkened.

"No…" Maroon's voice is now a hopeless little whisper.

This is the straw which breaks the camel's back for Stevens. Enough.

"Enough!" Stevens yells at him as he opens the door.

D'Jok freezes. Maroon has a really worried expression on her face. Stevens sees that he's holding her tightly in his arms and, thus, he clenches his fists. Then, he thinks:

_OK. This is it. I'm dealing with it. This is officially over._

* * *

[Possible OST: _Tonight in Babylon_, by Bryan Adams & LoverushUK]

Stevens steals Maroon from D'Jok's grasp with vehemence. He carries her in his arms and takes her away to her room, rushing. D'Jok follows them. Stevens locks the door right after Maroon and himself are already in. He rushes to leave her on her bed and then he comes back to the door and barricades it with the wardrobe, a table and two chairs.

Maroon shakes her head and sighs audibly. She doesn't agree. She tells him this should not be done like that, that they _should_ talk to him.

D'Jok tries to open the door. He yells and swears. He kicks the door also, but it's no use. Stevens has made a good barricade.

Stevens turns around and faces Maroon, who is staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest and frowns a bit. He beautiful hair falls on either side of her shoulders, like a magical dark waterfall. Stevens loves it.

"Are you angry at me?" Stevens asks her.

"No, I'm not angry at you." She tells him with a soothing voice and sighs. "I'm just… exhausted, because every single time I try to do things right, by talking and justifying my actions, it's no use. _Words don't work on him_… And then you _have_ to save me from him, because I'm _unable_ to stop him… I'm so _fucking_ helpless! And I hate it so much! I'm angry at _myself_!" She sighs again.

Stevens gets closer, stands in front of her and kisses her wildly. She's amazed at his reaction, but lets him carry on.

_Oh, dear… I'd have Stevens kiss me like that for the rest of my life. My head… goes… numb…_

Meanwhile, D'Jok is yelling in the corridor. Maroon gets distracted due to his yelling.

"Ignore him." Stevens whispers to her with a sexy husky voice.

_He's a tiny little pest! So bothersome… If I wasn't refraining myself, I'd kick the hell out of him. Luckily for you, D'Jok, I won't, because if I kicked your ass Maroon would be mad at me, and I don't want that. What I want from her is radically different… You'll see what I mean in a few minutes. Well, better said, you'll _hear_ what I mean…_

Stevens is locking his stare into hers and Maroon doesn't answer in any way at his comment. She just stares at him with her eyes sexily half-closed. They kiss passionately again. She holds both his cheeks with her hands very gently.

"Maroon!" D'Jok screams from the corridor.

She ignores him, as Stevens said. Then, he gently pushes her onto her bed, but he never stops kissing her.

D'Jok does not know what to do now. He's hesitating: should he keep yelling or should he keep knocking the door? Or should he knock the door _down_? He doesn't know they're actually making out.

_What the fuck are they doing in there? What should I do? What if Maroon is serious about this?! No… I want her. I need her so badly! I need to do something. Now!_

Meanwhile, Stevens pins her down on her bed and grabs both her wrists with his hands with strength, although there's no need to. She lets him do this. He delicately kisses her shoulders, neck, ears, everywhere he can reach. As a response, she moans almost inaudibly. The thing is, by pure chance her moaning can be heard from the corridor because D'Jok is not yelling or knocking the door at that precise moment. D'Jok freezes when he hears it. He falls silent for some seconds.

Stevens chuckles a bit, but goes on kissing her. Maroon suddenly understands Stevens' plan.

"Now I get it." She whispers. "You wanted him to listen to this."

"You got it." He whispers back, smirking. "You said it yourself: _words don't work on him_…" He goes back to the gentle kissing.

"You're such an evil Machiavellian mind…" She chuckles a bit too.

Then, he deliberately wants her to keep up the rhythm, to moan a bit louder, and so he bites her ear in a way that he knows he adores. And yes, she moans a bit louder, although she tries to refrain herself from doing it. D'Jok can listen to everything, the moaning included.

_What the fuck is he doing to her?! I'm going to kill him!_

Maroon gently moves her arms so as to indicate she'd love to get her hands free again, but Stevens deliberately ignores her silent and polite plea. She tries again. He closes his grip on her wrists as an answer. She suddenly understands it: he knows what she wants, but he won't allow her to move an inch. She does not try again, she surrenders. When she realizes of this, she suddenly feels too hot and moans a bit louder.

_Why does my poor, female body crave him so badly?! I swear I'd have him push hard into me right now, I'd probably cum,… and we've barely just started making out._

Next, Stevens lets his whole well-built body lie on hers. His hips meet hers. She feels great, but pushed a bit too far. She's been breathing unevenly for some time now. When she manages to recover a bit her rationality, she whispers to him:

"Stop it, Stevens… I don't want him to listen anymore. Not to _this_." She begs whispering.

He ignores her and carries on with the kissing and biting her most delicate spots. She moans against her will.

"Your lips say _no_, but your body screams _yes_, M." Stevens whispers back with her favourite husky tone of voice. He stares into her eyes with such an intensity that she feels like melting. "Who should I listen to?"

Meanwhile, D'Jok has already lost his mind: he begins to kick the door with all his might.

"I'm gonna knock this bloody door down!" D'Jok yells. "And when I do, I'm gonna break your _bloody neck_, Stevens!"

Stevens smirks.

"Too late to stop this train, M. And I'm taking you with me." He whispers to her and snogs her passionately. Then, she feels some sort of lightning running down her spine and striking close to her kidneys. Her mind goes numb again.

_He's bloody right…_

_I love him, I ache for his touch, so he's not going to stop now. D'Jok's going to knock the door down sooner or later. He'll eventually see us making out… or making love. He won't need more words then. I'm sure he'll leave us alone for good, but at what price!_

_Good heavens, why am I so vulnerable when it comes to love?..._

"If you insist on doing this…" She says between gasps. "do it _now_."

Stevens has stopped snogging her and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Do it now before I change my _mind_!" She urges. Stevens smiles broadly and proceeds to undress both of them. Meanwhile, D'Jok is violently trying to break through the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Priceless

**Chapter 13: Priceless**

[Still playing the possible OST (maybe just the end of the song): _Tonight in Babylon_, by Bryan Adams & LoverushUK]

D'Jok feels exhausted by now. She has not said a word for some minutes now, but her moaning and gasping has increased and he feels wilder than ever. He's managed to break the door, but the bits and pieces don't seem to move an inch.

_That's because something very big is right behind the door. I think I'll have to pull all the wooden bits myself!_

Therefore, he pulls all the bits of wood from what had previously been a door with his hands and throws them onto the corridor's floor. He discovers that there is a huge wardrobe behind that broken door. He pushes it hard, with all his might, until he's able to move it some inches. He goes on pushing until he manages to get through.

[Possible OST: _Frozen_, by Madonna.]

The scene is exactly what he expected and, in spite of that, he freezes as if it was a complete surprise to him. Obviously, Stevens is making love to Maroon. Suddenly he realizes he does not know what to do. They're in bed. The sheets cover their naked bodies. When Maroon realizes D'Jok is in the room staring at them, she gasps and hides her face in Stevens' neck.

Time seems to have disappeared. Everything stops.

* * *

[Possible OST: _American Pie_, by Madonna.]

_Some weeks have gone by now. I feel better. My leg, too._

_I swear I would've died when D'Jok came into my room and saw us. I felt such an embarrassment! Fortunately, Stevens had previously covered us with the bed sheets. I must admit it was the craziest plan I've ever been involved in, but it worked._

_D'Jok has never spoken to me again. When I come to visit the Snow Kids, they all greet me and hug me and all, but D'Jok is never around. He disappears every time I come. Micro Ice says he's still in shock (he knows what had happened because I told him), but he hopes he'll recover soon. He constantly tells me not to worry, that he'll handle him. Mei seems to have recovered from the disappointment and I'm glad she still wants to be my friend. Aarch is constantly trying to persuade me to come back to the team, but he knows I'm not coming back. And not 'cos of D'Jok and his… hatred towards me._

_Is it hatred? If so, I guess I deserve it. Stevens disagrees, but anyway… He's right, partly. I had warned D'Jok I loved Stevens and I said I was not coming back to him. I had even told him so on several occasions, but he never listened. In spite of that, I feel as if I had not done enough._

_Sonny believes it's all for the best. I have spoken to him about all this and he absolutely agrees with me on everything. I apologized to him because I think this issue may mar their father-son relationship, but he wouldn't accept my apology. He said that being a pirate is what actually mars such a relationship. Then, he warmly smiled at me and asked me when the wedding would take place. I must admit I blushed like a ripe tomato!_

_Artie is mad – Mad-Hatter-like mad! That's not great news, because I already knew it, but the thing is, our CD has become so popular that a few record companies all over the galaxy have already suggested to us that we should go on and record songs of our own. They're interested in producing our next album and everything! And Artie has already said YES, OF COURSE! I was right when I thought he had a master plan to conquer the universe or something… well, with music, of course. But I'm glad this has turned out fine. More than just fine, actually. I'm looking forward to producing a new album with Artie with all my soul!_

_Now that the Technoid is no longer active and all its upper echelons of the company have been imprisoned, the Pirates are free again. They don't have to hide anymore. That's wonderful, because now I can have a future with Stevens wherever we like._

_He's now staring at me. We're sitting on the sand in a beautiful beach and the sound of the waves breaking is very relaxing. The wind is gently caressing his skin and hair. His smile is the warmest I've ever seen in my entire life. When I tell him so, he just chuckles and tells me:_

"Would you marry me, Maroon?"

_The diamond on the ring he's holding in his hand is shining brightly._

_It must have cost a fortune, but this moment is _priceless_…_

* * *

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**_OK, so this is IT! ;)_**

**_I'm not entirely happy with the end, but I know myself better than anybody: I HATE TO WRITE AN ENDING TO A STORY. I hate it… so… fucking… much! Anyway… (sigh)_**

**_I hope you have enjoyed it!_**

**_Check out my other stories in Wizards of Waverly Place (Two Princes – COMPLETE) and in Dragon Ball Z (Little Rebel – IN PROCESS)!_**

**_Let me know what U think… R&R pliz!_**

**_Luv,_**

**_Denim Jean_**


End file.
